


Everytime I See You

by artificialash (ashke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cafe AU, M/M, but no drunk sex, i'm not sure if it really qualifies but, messaging heavy, side!kaibaek, side!kyungmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke/pseuds/artificialash
Summary: Jongdae becomes a regular at a cafe and keeps seeing the same sad guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete semi-decent length EXO fic. If anyone is surprised that my first full fic is XiuChen, well you're not alone. This is completely unbeta'd (I need a beta rippp) and written on my phone, so all mistakes are completely my fault, please don't hesitate to point them out. Also I think the inspiration for the title is pretty obvious and unoriginal. (Note: Jongdae's last club outfit is totally his outfit from Lotto, I couldn't help myself.)

“Soo, write my essays for me, please~”

Jongdae puts on his best pout to an indifferent Kyungsoo, hoping against all hope that his friend will do him a solid. It’s two weeks into the new semester and Jongdae has barely come to terms with how many essays he has. Who knew a Music major would have to write so goddamn much.

“That’s called cheating, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, pushing Jongdae away from where he had scooted closer to make his pout more effective.

Jongdae throws himself across the cafe table in defeat, his whining slightly muffled by the cold surface. “I guess I’m just going to fail my classes, get kicked out of school, and have to sing in the streets to survive.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even seem worried, too used to Jongdae’s dramatics to think he’s serious. That's what happens when you've been friends with someone since elementary school, they never take you seriously. Kyungsoo distracts Jongdae from whining by poking his head and saying, “Anyway, that Sad Cafe Dude is here.”

Jongdae perks up, peering at the cafe door as a guy around their age walks in. About the same height as Jongdae, today Sad Cafe Dude is sporting a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and some black slacks. The nickname is something Jongdae came up with when, after _two_ weeks of coming here after class, he still has yet to catch the guy’s name. Somehow the universe always distracts him when the baristas call it out. They don’t even ask the guy’s name when he orders. The only thing Jongdae knows about him is that he always orders a cappuccino, sits in the back corner, and never looks happy. Jongdae, honestly, wants to know more about him, maybe even befriend the guy.

Today doesn’t look like the right time to finally do that, though. Sad Cafe Dude looks like someone just told him that his favorite show got cancelled and there’s no hope for a conclusion. Jongdae watches as he orders his cappuccino and walks to his usual table. The tight slacks giving Jongdae a nice outline of Sad Cafe Dude’s ass.

“You’re going to get caught staring.”

Kyungsoo’s voice pulls him out of his trance. Jongdae looks away, because being a creep is definitely not on his to-do list today. Not if he ever wants to eventually talk to the guy.

“Soo~” Jongdae pouts as he watches Kyungsoo slide out of his chair. He's obviously given up on Jongdae. It’s not like his friend can help with his cafe dilemma, Kyungsoo has told him before to grow a pair.

“As much as I would love to listen to you whine,” Kyungsoo deadpans, “I want to go home and do something productive.”

Jongdae gasps, putting his hand over his heart in mock pain, “You wound me, Soo. Are you implying that spending time with me is unproductive?”

Kyungsoo flashes his rare heart-shaped smile as he begins to walk away, “Yes. See you later, Jongdae.”

Jongdae watches his friend exit the cafe before going back to his secret observation of Sad Cafe Dude. He looks especially nice today, even if he looks sadder than usual. His black hair, that's normally styled up, is down today looking extra soft and fluffy. Jongdae thinks it makes his eyes seem even sharper. Either way, Jongdae can’t deny that Sad Cafe Dude is attractive as hell. Just another factor as to why Jongdae hasn’t grown a pair yet, swears that eventually he’ll talk to him.

For right now, Jongdae just watches him slowly drink his cappuccino and wonders why the guy always looks so sad when he comes here. Jongdae won’t lie, he’s come up with a million and one different possible reasons to explain the other guy’s mood. Some of them might definitely be completely outrageous, but Jongdae has a huge imagination and he doesn’t think anything is outside the realm of possibilities.

Jongdae’s thoughts are interrupted when Sad Cafe Dude gets foam on his top lip and licks it off. It’s too fast to be anything but innocent, yet Jongdae’s cheeks are radiating heat and he’s pretty sure it’s time for him to stop watching. He turns back to his own drink, a Chai latte, which is his usual. He likes the spices in the tea and it relaxes him more than anything. He has enough energy for two people, he doesn’t need a caffeinated drink to add on to it.

Some days he wonders what’s so good about the cappuccino that Sad Cafe Dude orders. He can’t say much about Sad Cafe Dude not changing his drink occasionally, because Jongdae never changes his either. The baristas start making Jongdae’s before he even orders and knows whether to do hot or cold depending on the weather outside. It’s the same for Sad Cafe Dude. Jongdae doesn’t even know if there are any other regulars like them, because once he saw Sad Cafe Dude, everyone else is practically invisible.

Jongdae finishes his drink with a heavy sigh. It’s Friday and he has plans to go out later, so hanging around any longer is not an option. Without a backwards glance, he throws away his trash and makes his way out to head towards his apartment.

A few minutes later and Jongdae is walking into a natural disaster in his living room. Baekhyun is pacing back and forth, letting out frustrated noises, and clothes are thrown around everywhere.

“Uh,” Jongdae slowly closes the front door behind him, “Did a bomb go off in your closet or something?”

Baekhyun turns to him and surges forward, grabbing Jongdae’s biceps in a firm grip. “Dae, I need help!”

Jongdae nods, making his best concerned face.“Obviously.”

It’s hard not to laugh when Baekhyun groans in defeat and walks away. “It’s not funny, Dae. I need to look hot with a capital ‘h’ tonight and none of my clothes are doing it.”

Jongdae slides off his jacket and hangs it up as Baekhyun collapses dramatically onto their couch. “Why not wear those leather pants, a black tee, and your leather jacket?”

Jongdae watches Baekhyun jump up in realization, “Do you think that would work?”

Pushing clothes to the side, Jongdae takes over the couch and stretches out a little. “If we were still fucking, totally platonically speaking, I would fuck you in that.”

Baekhyun beams, grabbing Jongdae’s face and planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Dae!”

“Platonic!” Jongdae says to Baekhyun’s retreating back and smiles when he hears laughter from down the hallway.

Jongdae doesn’t know how he deals with Baekhyun’s energy on a daily basis. Baekhyun easily has twice the amount of energy Jongdae has, he’s like a ball of sunshine bouncing around in a human body. Jongdae is grateful, though, that Baekhyun agreed to be roommates with him. Jongdae had been worried that Baekhyun would think it would be too awkward, but it isn’t and they’re even closer friends, without the sex of course. Despite the sometimes chaoticness of their apartment, splitting rent has really helped him out. It’s the biggest reason why Jongdae can afford to go the cafe on the daily.

Jongdae lets out a groan as he peels himself off the couch. He needs to get ready, as well, because he did promise to go out with Baekhyun tonight.

He doesn’t really feel like going all out, so he settles for a baby blue button up and white jeans. He’s not too interested in getting laid, unlike Baekhyun, and he’s not trying to impress anyone.

He’s ready way before Baekhyun is and he waits for his roommate in the living room. Absentmindedly picking up some of the clothes that Baekhyun left out, he wonders what Sad Cafe Dude is doing at the moment. Jongdae knows the guy has already left the cafe, he only stays there for an hour.

Baekhyun clears his throat and Jongdae turns around to see Baekhyun decked out in the suggested outfit and his black eyeliner thick around his eyes.

Jongdae lets out a low whistle, “Wow, Baek, who are you trying to kill?”

Baekhyun preens under the compliment and flutters his eyelashes. “Hopefully whoever I decide to pick tonight.”

“That poor guy,” Jongdae shakes his head in fake sympathy for Baekhyun’s future victim.

“Anyway, are you ready? I wanna go ahead and go so that we aren’t waiting forever in line.” Baekhyun slides on his black boots and grabs the keys to his car.

Jongdae follows him out the door, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The drive to the club is eventful. To put it simply, Baekhyun sang, danced, and drove all at the same time. While Jongdae appreciates having fun and is always enthusiastic about singing, he would really prefer to not be risking his life in the process. That being said, they somehow made it to the club in one piece and Jongdae’s fingers weren’t totally cramping from the death grip he had on the door. Jongdae is just glad that he’ll be the one driving back once the night is over.

Baekhyun drags him along in the direction of the club and doesn’t let go even when they get to the line. Jongdae can feel the stares from some of the other men and tries to pull his arm out of Baekhyun’s hold. However, Baekhyun has a vice grip and leans in to whisper, “Let them think we’re a couple or whatever. They get more turned on when they think someone is taken. Like forbidden fruit or something, they eat that shit up.”

Jongdae stares at Baekhyun in disbelief, “You are evil, Baek.”

Baek only grins with a small shrug, “Whatever gets me laid, my friend. Whatever gets me laid.”

Jongdae goes along with it, even taking it a step further by glaring at some of the guys when Baekhyun makes a face at their obvious stares. Let it be known that Jongdae can never be called a bad wingman.

When they get through the doors, it takes Baekhyun about 10 minutes to abandon Jongdae. Just enough time to get drinks and solidify the couple act before Jongdae is watching Baekhyun saunter to the dance floor.

Jongdae can't help the smile on his lips as he takes a sip of the weird fruity concoction Baekhyun had handed him. Jongdae knows how persuasive and determined Baekhyun can get when he sees something he wants. Jongdae had been on the end of it in high school. It lasted for about a year and a half before they mutually decided to end it. They liked each other well enough, but not in the way that entails commitment and monogamy. Now they're just really good friends who have slept together several dozen times in the past.

Jongdae enjoys watching Baekhyun prowl, the few times Jongdae has actually agreed to go out with him. Baekhyun gets a certain glint in his eye and the side of his mouth pulls up in a smirk whenever he sees someone he wants. He's like a cross between a puppy and a cat pouncing on it's prey. It's cute and Jongdae has told Baekhyun as much, despite the offended look Baekhyun gives him every time. _“I am not cute when I got out, I'm sexy as fuck!”_ The little stomp Baekhyun gives when he says that never helps his case.

Jongdae loses sight of Baekhyun in the crowd, but he's not too worried. It's too early in the night to be worried, anyway.

He stays by the bar for the majority of the night, turning down people asking him to dance with them occasionally. It's not until Baekhyun comes back to the bar, sweaty and a little disheveled, and whisks him away that he finally steps foot on the dance floor.

Baekhyun pulls him to a specific spot and it only takes Jongdae a second to understand why. A tall stranger with plush lips is eyeing him suspiciously, looking from their joined hands, to Baekhyun, and then to Jongdae. Jongdae just gives the guy his signature cat smile when Baekhyun gets up close and presses his mouth against Jongdae’s ear.

“I'm taking this one home with us. Is that cool?”

Jongdae’s grin widens and he almost laughs at the confusion on the stranger’s face, but that would ruin the moment. Instead, for show, he leans in as well, mouth to ear and hand to Baekhyun’s ass, making sure the guy can see. “I'll just take a taxi home. Have fun~”

Baekhyun kisses his cheek and Jongdae almost loses it, but he has pity for the poor guy. Baekhyun already has him ensnared and Jongdae is just a tool in this little game.

Jongdae smoothly makes his exit, kind of relieved he doesn't have to stay any longer. Baekhyun isn't going to drink much after this, because getting laid is definitely higher on his list.

He grabs one more drink before he really leaves, seeing as he's taking a taxi there's no reason for him to stay sober now. Especially if he's going to be subjected to Baekhyun’s loud sex.

Jongdae finishes his beer and turns around to leave when he spots a familiar face on the edge of the dance floor. His hair is styled up like he usually wears it. The biggest difference is his face. Jongdae’s Sad Cafe Dude doesn't look so sad, at the moment. No, he actually looks the opposite of sad with his gummy smile as he talks to, who Jongdae secretly hopes is, his friend.

It takes every ounce of willpower for Jongdae not to go over there and ask him out. It's not the right place, not the right time. Not to mention, Jongdae is slightly tipsy and he would rather not make a fool of himself. So instead, he makes his way outside of the club with a mixture of emotions rising up. Elated, frustrated, surprised, determined. At this point, he's not sure if the alcohol or his brain is the reason for the churning in his gut.

He hails a taxi and hopes that he'll be passed out by the time Baekhyun comes home.

☆☆☆  

 

Jongdae rolls over onto his stomach to muffle his groan. It takes one glance at the clock to see that it is too damn early for Baekhyun to be up and singing. Yet here Jongdae is cursing his roommate as loudly as he can through a layer of pillow.

Jongdae doesn't even bother slipping on sweats over his briefs. Baekhyun has seen it all anyway. He follows the sound of Baekhyun’s voice and walks into the kitchen to an unfamiliar sight. Baekhyun is cooking breakfast while his hookup from last night sits at the table, looking scared as hell now that Jongdae walked in.

The guy starts to stand up and mutter, “Uh, maybe I-”

Jongdae snorts, waving at him to sit down. “Sit. Me and him-” gesturing between him and Baekhyun “-aren't a thing. Haven't been in years. He was just pulling your strings.”

“See? I told you he wouldn't care!” Baekhyun decides to pipe in.

He watches the stranger sigh in relief only to furrow his eyebrows in irritation. Jongdae tries not to laugh, turning to Baekhyun with a loud whine, “Why are you such an asshole? You were being loud on purpose, dick. Also telling him I wouldn't care and telling him we're not a thing are two totally different things.”

Jongdae slides into the chair across from Baekhyun’s hookup, collapsing half his body across the table in protest.

“I don't know what you're talking about. Stop being so grumpy just because I got laid and you didn't,” Baekhyun says with a hum.

Jongdae glances over to see the stranger blush and Jongdae can't help but roll his eyes. Instead of a retort, he just lifts his arm and flicks off Baekhyun’s back. That gets Jongdae a quiet chuckle from across the table and he can't help but already like the dude Baekhyun brought home.

Sitting up, Jongdae figures he should introduce himself properly to their house guest. “Hey, I'm Jongdae, by the way. Me and Baekhyun have been friends since high school.”

The guy smiles and nods his head, “Hi, I'm Jongin.”

Jongin is pretty cute. Sleepy eyes, plump lips, messy hair, tan skin. Jongdae can't blame Baekhyun for picking Jongin out of the crowd. Though he seems quite shy, which is the exact opposite of Baekhyun. Jongdae can't help but wonder how Baekhyun managed to snag this one.

Jongdae decides to dig some. “How old are you, Jongin?”

“Twenty-one.”

Jongdae grins and leans back in his chair, “So young.”

Jongin tentatively asks, “How old are you two?”

“Well, don't let Baekhyun’s face fool you. He's actually-” Jongdae is cut off by a smack to the back of his head. Baekhyun walks around to set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Jongin.

“Twenty-three,” Baekhyun says, “Jongdae will be the same age as me in September. Don't mind him, he's just being an ass.”

Grumbling, Jongdae rubs at the sore spot on his head. “Where's my food?”

Baekhyun smiles serenely as he walks back to the stove, “I didn't make anything for you.”

Jongdae slumps down onto the table once again, “I hate you.”

Jongin leaves shortly after breakfast, which Jongdae got to enjoy as well because Baekhyun is a big fat liar. Jongdae tells Jongin he hopes to see him again before heading back to his room to give the two some privacy. He's sure Jongin is blushing right now and he's also sure that Baekhyun finds it absolutely endearing and worth asking for Jongin’s number.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Jongdae pads back out to the living room to find Baekhyun sprawled out on the couch watching TV. He does what any good friend would do and promptly throws his whole body on top of Baekhyun’s, wiggling for extra measure.

“Ugh, get off me, you ass!” Baekhyun’s protest is barely heard and Jongdae just shifts some more to get comfortable. “How are you smaller than me but so damn heavy?!”

Jongdae relents after another minute of Baekhyun calling him every curse word under the sun. He moves just enough so Baekhyun can breathe and make himself somewhat comfortable. Jongdae wasn't going to give up his Baekhyun pillow until Baekhyun spilled the beans.

“So?” Jongdae prompts, he knows that Baekhyun knows what he's talking about.

“So, nothing.” Baekhyun responds, pretending to ignore him by watching the TV. It doesn't fool Jongdae though, an infomercial is on right now and he knows Baekhyun doesn't have feet fungus.

Jongdae leans into Baekhyun, clasping his hands together and throwing on his best pout, “Won't you tell your bestest buddy ever?”

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh, giving up the pretense of watching TV. “Honestly...I asked him for his number and we're gonna go get dinner someday soon.”

Jongdae jumps up off the couch, pumping his fist before pointing at Baekhyun, “I knew it! I so knew it! I knew it when I woke up to see you cooking him breakfast. You never do that for hookups! Not even for me usually, you dick!”

It's Baekhyun’s turn to whine, burying his face in his hands, “Daaaee, he's so cute. He's really sweet, I don't know if I deserve him.”

Jongdae stops celebrating his little victory over being right and sits down next to his friend, rubbing his back. “Hey, Baek, don't beat yourself up like that. You're a real catch too, okay? Who knows, he may be super weird. Like have a collection of his toenail clippings or something.”

Baekhyun snorts at that and shakes his head, “That's so gross, Dae.”

“Hey, people do that stuff. You never know. Did he have nicely trimmed toenails? I might be right.” Jongdae grins.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, though Jongdae notices he can't help but smile. Jongdae counts it as his second win of the day and promptly flops back onto Baekhyun. He only gets a small groan from his makeshift pillow before they're back to watching TV.

A show or two later is when Jongdae remembers a little tidbit from last night. Excitedly, he turns to Baekhyun, “Hey, Baek, so you know when you ditched me at the club last night?”

“Hey, technically you ditched me!” Baekhyun pouts.

“Yeah, okay, like you cared. Anyway, I got a drink before I left and when I finished it and was about to leave, I saw Sad Cafe Dude there!”

Baekhyun looks at him incredulously. “Was he sad there too?”

Jongdae shook his head, gesturing wildly with his hands,  “That's the thing! He wasn't sad. He was the opposite of sad!”

“Sooo, he's Happy Club Dude now?” Baekhyun smirks.

“Yah,” Jongdae whines, “I've seen him sad more than happy, so he's still Sad Cafe Dude. Anyway, he was so beautiful, Baek. His smile is so cute and he looks like so much fun when he's not sad.”

“Did you talk to him?” Baekhyun prompts.

Jongdae whines again, “No, I didn't want to talk to him at a club.”

Jongdae watches Baekhyun throw his head back and groan, representing exactly how Jongdae feels. “You're so hopeless, Dae. Are you gonna talk to him at the cafe now?”

Jongdae frowns, because he doesn't know if he can build up the courage, especially after seeing the guy smile. “I don't know, Baek. What exactly do I say? Like ‘Hey, I saw you smiling at the club yesterday and I've been wanting to talk to you since the first time I noticed you’?”

He looks up at the sound of a smack to see Baekhyun’s hands covering his own face. “I think a ‘Hi’ would suffice. You're so hopeless.”

Jongdae lightly punches Baekhyun in the stomach before rolling off him, relishing in the grunt and indignant squawk of “What did I do?”.

Lunch sounds like a great way to get Jongdae’s mind off things. He can fret later when he's at the cafe and secretly admiring from afar per usual.

“Hey, what do you want to eat for lunch?”

Baekhyun walks into the kitchen grumbling, “Nothing now, my stomach has been wounded.”

Jongdae opens the fridge so Baekhyun can't see his smug face. “What do you want to eat, you big baby?”

“What do we have?”

“Well, seeing as you used the last of our eggs and bacon. There's either ramen, cereal, or ramen.” Jongdae closes the fridge in disappointment.

Baekhyun is already sitting at the table, resting his head on his folded arms. “I guess either option one or three.”

“Pick.”

“Really?”

“One or three?”

“...One.”

Jongdae smiles triumphantly. “You know, if you spent less money on clubs and booze, we could eat more than this.”

He can practically hear the eye roll in Baekhyun’s voice, “But would we really be college students then, Dae? Would we?”

Waiting for the water to boil, Jongdae turns around to face Baekhyun, “Yes, Baek. We would be less hungry college students.”

Jongdae can barely hear the muttered “no fun” before he's turning back to put in the noodles.

It doesn't take long before they're both slurping down their ramen. It's unusually quiet between them, both of them lost in their own world. Jongdae is replaying the scene from the club, trying not to smile down at his ramen when he remembers the smile he witnessed. He doesn't need to give Baekhyun more fuel to tease him. He's just glad that Baekhyun never decided to walk up to Sad Cafe Dude at the cafe and tell him about Jongdae. Baekhyun has done something like that before and Jongdae has never truly forgiven him for the mortification he caused.

After lunch, they both resume their spots on the couch. Baekhyun complains more than usual when Jongdae rests against him, claiming his full stomach can't take the additional weight. Jongdae scoots off of him just enough, but he's not letting his makeshift pillow escape with such a poor excuse.

They stay like this for the rest of the night, ordering take out for dinner, until Baekhyun’s phone goes off in his room from a KakaoTalk notification. Baekhyun scrambles to get it, almost dumping Jongdae in the floor. It wakes Jongdae up enough from his food coma to realize that it’s time to actually sleep. He shouts out a “goodnight” to Baekhyun before padding his way to his bed and letting himself escape to dreamland.

Sunday passes by uneventfully and before Jongdae knows it Monday is almost over. Jongdae survived both of his classes for the day, Music Theory and Western Music History, and he’s ready to sip on his favorite drink and see his favorite cafe person.

It only takes a few more minutes to get to the cafe and Jongdae sighs in relief when he sees Sad Cafe Dude through the window. Jongdae goes in and stands in line, paying for his Chai latte when it's his turn.

Sad Cafe Dude doesn't look as sad as he does tired today. His hair is down again, making him look even more worn out. Jongdae wonders if he stayed out late again or has a hangover. It's not in Jongdae’s place to ask though, so he just continues to observe in silence.

Sitting at a table he can see Sad Cafe Dude without seeming too obvious, Jongdae sips at his drink and occasionally looks at his phone. Baekhyun had messaged him earlier, saying he was going out for dinner and to not wait up. Jongdae was almost jealous, but he figures it'll be a good excuse to convince Kyungsoo to treat him. He texts his best friend, hoping that he can eat a real meal tonight.

Putting his phone down, Jongdae chances a glance at Sad Cafe Dude, who is just sitting there and looking down at his drink. Jongdae isn't even sure if he's drank some of it. A few minutes later, he’s taking the cappuccino back to the counter and apologizing to the barista, reassuring her that it tastes fine. Another minute and a shocked Jongdae is staring at the closing door that Sad Cafe Dude just left through.

Jongdae almost wants to chase after him, almost stands up to do so, but he settles back down in his chair with a frustrated sigh. He doesn't know the guy at all and who knows, maybe he got an important message and had to leave quickly. It seems entirely plausible, but Jongdae can't help but feel uneasy.

Kyungsoo comes a few minutes later to pick Jongdae up. No words exchanged as Jongdae finishes his drink and follows Kyungsoo out to his car.

It's not until they're both buckled in and Kyungsoo is pulling out of the parking lot that Kyungsoo speaks up. “So, wanna tell me why you look so gloomy?”

Putting his head against the cold window, Jongdae just shrugs and says, “I don't know. Today was just weird at the cafe.”

Kyungsoo turns down the volume on the radio, a silent indication that he's listening.

“Sad Cafe Dude didn't even drink his cappuccino and he left really suddenly,” Jongdae explains.

Jongdae sees Kyungsoo nod in his peripheral, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “That does sound weird. Maybe he had something come up?”

Jongdae nods. “You're probably right. It just startled me, I guess. It's never happened before.”

The subject is dropped as they pull up to Kyungsoo’s apartment, Jongdae excited to eat something besides ramen. He follows Kyungsoo up two flights of stairs, whining the whole way about how inconvenient it is that Kyungsoo doesn't like elevators.

When they finally get inside Kyungsoo’s apartment, Jongdae gladly plops down on the couch. “Where's Junmyeon?”

Kyungsoo is already in the kitchen, preparing to cook dinner for them. “He'll be home in a few minutes. Work kept him a little late.”

Jongdae almost feels bad for Kyungsoo, his boyfriend just started his acting career and, more often than not, has to stay late for filming. Though, Jongdae can't help but feel jealous that Kyungsoo has an actor boyfriend, who might even end up famous. Jongdae has seen plenty of plays with Kyungsoo to know that Junmyeon is good at what he does.

He idly flips through the channels on TV, eventually leaving it on a random channel and closing his eyes. “What are we having for dinner, Soo?”

“ _We-”_ Kyungsoo’s voice is a lot closer than he expected and he opens his eyes in time to see the dish towel coming at his face. Kyungsoo is giving him his signature deadpan face. _“-_ are having spaghetti, I hope you don't mind more noodles. Junmyeon says he's been craving it ever since he saw a coworker eating it during a scene the other day.”

Albeit spaghetti wouldn't have been Jongdae’s first choice, but it's definitely a step up from ramen. Who is he to complain when he's the one getting a meal for free. “Sounds good to me.”

“Good, because you're going to help clean up afterwards.” Kyungsoo walks back to the kitchen, snatching the dish towel up on the way back.

Jongdae dozes off until Junmyeon comes home. Muted greetings and murmured words of affection between kisses is what wakes him. He gives them privacy, knowing that moments like those are getting rare. It's not until he's sure they've broken apart that he gets up to greet Junmyeon. “Hey, Junmyeon! I hope work went well.”

Kyungsoo has already went back to the kitchen leaving Junmyeon to take off his coat and shoes. He gives Jongdae a warm smile. “It went as well as it could have. We had some hiccups, but it's fine.”

Jongdae can't lie, he used to have a massive hero crush on Junmyeon back in high school, before Kyungsoo dated him. It was pretty bad. Junmyeon was the typical model student, class president and friends with everyone. Half the school was probably in love with him. However, Jongdae got over it pretty quickly and he's a hundred percent sure that Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are made for each other. It took forever and a day to convince Kyungsoo that Junmyeon liked him back and Jongdae almost ended their childhood friendship because of his friend's stubbornness. It all worked out in the end, obviously.

Jongdae and Junmyeon make their way to the living room, settling down on the couch. “So, I heard from Kyungsoo that you have a crush on a regular at that cafe you like?”

Jongdae whines in embarrassment, putting his face in his hands. No doubt his ears are slowly becoming red, making covering his face futile. He still keeps his hands in place. Junmyeon chuckles next to him and pats his back in an attempt to comfort.

“It's okay. We talk about everything, he’s even told me you used to have a crush on me in high school.”

“Soo, you traitor!” Jongdae moves his face away enough to make sure Kyungsoo can hear him. The sound of cackling comes from the kitchen and Jongdae silently demotes Kyungsoo to just friend.

Junmyeon is grinning and Jongdae, kind of, almost, regrets coming over. Almost, because he _is_ getting a free meal.

Jongdae doesn't have to stew long in his embarrassment thankfully. Kyungsoo calls them into the dining area and Jongdae happily sits down to get ready to stuff his face. Junmyeon looks just as gleeful as Kyungsoo sets their plates in front of them, offering to grab them drinks.

They eat, conversation dispersed throughout mouthfuls of pasta, laughter a constant sound as they joke. Jongdae basks in this atmosphere, thoughts of the cafe and university pushed to the back of his mind.

Jongdae fulfils his part of the deal, helping Kyungsoo clean up and washing the dishes once they're done. It's during the washing and the drying that Kyungsoo corners him. “When are you going to talk to Sad Cafe Dude?”

Jongdae pauses his washing, trying to think of a good enough of excuse besides being too nervous. “I don't know, Soo. It just never feels like a good time.”

“Don't lie to me, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo doesn't even pause his task of drying to give Jongdae his normal face of disapproval. Jongdae can hear it in his voice, cringes because he should've known Kyungsoo would know.

He gives up all pretense of actually washing dishes and just looks down at his hands covered in soap. “I'm just scared. What if he thinks I'm a creep or something. I don't even know if he's gay.”

“So, you are finally admitting that you have a crush on the dude?”

Jongdae whines, knowing he's well and fully caught. “Maybe. I don't know. Probably.”

“Well, I would suggest trying to make friends with him first. Who knows, he might have a terrible personality. Plus, wasn't he at the club you went to with Baekhyun?”

Jongdae knows that Kyungsoo has a point, knows that his fear is unreasonable, that he's jumping to conclusions. “The club doesn't mean much. He could've just been there because of his friends or something.”

Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement, dropping the subject, and Jongdae goes back to washing the rest of the dishes.

He convinces Kyungsoo that he can just take a taxi home, that Kyungsoo should stay and spend time with Junmyeon before it gets too late. He hugs them both goodbye, smiles when he hears teasing coming through the closed apartment door, before he takes the elevator down.

Baekhyun still isn't home when he gets back and Jongdae takes that as a good sign on Baekhyun’s part. Jongdae decides to call it a night, showering quickly, and collapsing into bed with the determination to finally learn Sad Cafe Dude’s name.

  ☆☆☆

 

Jongdae wakes up in the morning with excitement and nervousness in his every move. It may be Tuesday, but today is the day Jongdae will finally take the initiative and talk to his non-crush after class.

He has to look cute for this and tells Baekhyun as much when he notices Baekhyun standing in his doorway looking amused.

Jongdae is rummaging through his dresser and closet,trying to find a good enough outfit but also not wanting to be late for class. “This is going to be his first impression of me and I _can't_ look like a loser.”

Baekhyun hums, he can't really tease Jongdae about this seeing as he was doing the same thing last Friday. “Just wear what you usually wear, Dae. Your personality is cute enough and you usually have a good sense of style.”

Jongdae pauses in his hunt to look at Baekhyun in confusion. “Did you just compliment me? Like a genuine nice thing without snark?”

Baekhyun scoffs, shifts to fold his arms across his chest, completely avoids Jongdae’s eyes. “Maybe. Don't get used to it.”

Jongdae chuckles, “Thanks, Baek.”

Jongdae settles on a simple jeans and tee combination. It's comfortable enough and won't look like he's trying too hard.

He makes it to class on time, thankfully. Though, it's practically useless, because he can't focus on anything the professor is saying. He’s glad he picked a seat in the back, less of a chance for him to be called on. He checks his phone, an attempt to distract himself from his own thoughts, and sees a KakaoTalk notification.

_[Soo]: So I heard from Baekhyun that you finally grew a pair._

Jongdae swallows the groan threatening to spill out, doesn't want to draw attention to himself.

_[Dae]: i’m kicking him out_

_[Soo]: Do you want emotional support later?_

Jongdae frowns.

_[Dae]: do you doubt my social skills?_

_[Soo]: Of course not. I'll see you later, Dae._

Jongdae sends Kyungsoo a few stickers in retaliation, doesn't know whether he's being mocked or cared for. Either way, he’ll just be happy to get this day over with.

His next and last class of the day goes about the same way as the first. Completely distracted, not absorbing anything. Jongdae swears he's going to study extra hard tomorrow to make up for it, but for now he's making his way to the cafe.

The regular barista, Chanyeol, is there today. Tall, lanky, ears that stick out, and a goofy smile almost permanently on his face, Chanyeol greets him as usual. Jongdae catches Chanyeol before he puts in his normal order.

“Hey, Chanyeol, just a cappuccino today.”

Chanyeol looks dumbstruck and looks at the barista next to him who is also looking confused. Jongdae just smiles and Chanyeol nods his head. “Uh, okay. Yeah, sure.” Chanyeol punches in the order and takes Jongdae’s payment. “So any reason for the change?”

Jongdae, cheeks heated, shrugs. “Decided to try something new today.”

He knows it's going to be obvious once he sits down. Tries not to feel embarrassed about it, knowing the baristas will probably gossip. For right now, Sad Cafe Dude’s table is empty and Jongdae slides in the seat that Sad Cafe Dude usually sits in. He figures if he's going to be this bold, might as well go all the way and disrupt the whole routine.

His name is called and Chanyeol gives him the cappuccino with a knowing smile. Jongdae tries his hardest not to blush, needs not to blush, he wants to look confident. He goes back to sitting at the table and looks down at the cup of cappuccino. His whole plan was to sit here and wait for Sad Cafe Dude to come in. Once Sad Cafe Dude comes over to the table, Jongdae will introduce himself, compliment the guy’s choice in drinks, and go from there. It's not a super solid plan, but Jongdae thinks he can wing it.

Taking a sip of the cappuccino, Jongdae’s eyes widen in amazement. The drink is actually really good and he can see why Sad Cafe Dude likes it so much. Jongdae almost melts in the seat, the warm liquid making him feel like a puddle of goo. It's a weird mixture of feelings, because while the drink is almost relaxing, Jongdae is still anxious, excited, wired.

People come and go out of the main entrance, none of them Sad Cafe Dude, and Jongdae continues to watch and wait. His drink is almost halfway gone, his attempt to savour it failed. Glancing at his phone, Jongdae checks the time and can't help but frown. Sad Cafe Dude should've been here about a half hour ago, but Jongdae hasn't seen him at all.

Biting down on his lower lip, Jongdae decides to message Kyungsoo for advice.

_[Dae]: Soo, he's not here. what do I do??? he should've been here like half an hour ago (;ω;)_

_[Soo]: He's a regular, right? Ask one of the baristas if they've seen him._

Jongdae groans, as if ordering the cappuccino and sitting at this table wasn't embarrassing enough.

_[Dae]: yeah, but that's super embarrassing_

_[Soo]: You asked me for advice and I gave it to you. What's more embarrassing, sitting there waiting for someone who already left or asking to make sure he hasn't been there?_

_[Dae]: Fine… ‾︿‾_

Jongdae knows Kyungsoo is right, breathes in deeply to prepare for what he's about to do, and slides out of his seat. Jongdae waits until Chanyeol isn't busy to grab his attention, holding up his hand in some kind of awkward wave.

Chanyeol comes over with his usual goofy smile, an eyebrow raised in question. “What can I do for you, Jongdae?”

Jongdae grimaces because this is not how he imagined his afternoon to be like. He gathers the rest of his courage and tries to ask as nonchalantly as he can. “Hey, did the guy who usually sits at that table come in already?”

Chanyeol peers over his shoulder to look at the table and the cappuccino Jongdae had left behind. Pursing his lips, he took his time to respond. Finally, “Hm, no, I don't think I've seen Minseok at all today. Why?”

Jongdae just nods his head, thanks Chanyeol, not even bothering to answer the guy’s question, because _Minseok_. _Minseok. Minseok. Minseok._

Jongdae finally has a name to put to the face, can finally stop calling him Sad Cafe Dude. He finds some more resolve to stay and wait, determined to introduce himself, excited to get to know _Minseok_.

Jongdae’s resolve wavers once again when his cup is empty and there is still no Minseok. Chanyeol keeps looking at him thoughtfully and it's, honestly, starting to creep Jongdae out. He fiddles with his cup, turning it this way and that way, not wanting to touch his phone because he's too afraid to see how much time has passed.

It's nearing closing time, Jongdae can tell by the way there's less people and the baristas have started to wipe the machines down. Jongdae gives up, feeling unsettled, he takes his cup back to the counter for a barista to pick up. He leaves the cafe, his shoulders slumped the whole way to his apartment, messaging Kyungsoo the details or lack thereof.

He should be happy right now, he's learned the guy’s name afterall. Kyungsoo tells him as much when he whines in his messages, tells him that maybe Minseok was busy, didn't have time. Kyungsoo is probably right, usually is, but Jongdae can't help but feel uneasy. This routine that’s been going on for the past couple of weeks has been completely disrupted. It's just so unlike Minseok not to show up, as far as Jongdae knows.

Jongdae doesn't even bother with scrounging for dinner when he gets home, just goes to his room and flops down on his bed with a groan. Baekhyun, once again, had messaged him and said not to wait up. Jongdae is glad at least one of them is making some progress, assuming that Jongin is the reason his roommate is missing.

Lazily unbuttoning and wiggling out of his pants, Jongdae climbs under his covers and vows to try again tomorrow.   

☆☆☆

 

He did try tomorrow, and the next day and the next. The same thing that happened on Tuesday happened for the rest of the week and Jongdae is _tired_. He's not sure what to do. Why, out of the last couple of weeks, Minseok chose this week to be a no-show. Jongdae doesn't blame Minseok, isn't allowed to, because it's Jongdae’s fault for not trying sooner.

He mopes to Kyungsoo through the phone and, for once, Kyungsoo admits he could be wrong, apologizes to Jongdae even though he doesn't need to.

Baekhyun picks up his mood too and vows to make it better. He invites Kyungsoo and Junmyeon over, an attempt to throw a party and make Jongdae happy. Unfortunately, neither of them can come, so Baekhyun shyly asks if it's okay if he invites Jongin. Jongdae doesn't mind, tells him to go ahead even though he's not entirely in the mood to play third wheel.

Jongin makes it better Saturday night, though, because he brings takeout and beer along with his company. Baekhyun practically beams like sunshine when he lets Jongin into the apartment and Jongdae is happy for his friend.

It takes little to no time for them to all pile into the living room, surrounding the coffee table where the takeout is spread out on. They put the TV on a random channel, some cop show is playing, and they make guesses at who the bad guy is.

Jongdae is feeling good for the first time in the last few days. Jongin is funny and can keep up with Baekhyun’s snark, which Jongdae knows Baekhyun absolutely loves. They’re getting along well and Jongdae is feeling all warm and mushy with the aide of beer and food.

“Baek,” Jongdae whines, maybe just a little bit tipsy. “What if Minseok never comes back to the cafe?”

Baekhyun slaps him on the back, a shitty attempt at comforting, “It's okay, Jongdae. If he does come back, you'll know. Just don't worry about it.”

Jongin perks up, leaning forward then. “Did you say Minseok?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae says, wondering why Jongin is all of the sudden interested.

“Kim Minseok?”

Jongdae frowns, “I don't know his family name. Just Minseok. Short like me, black hair, gummy smile, reminds me of a hamster almost. He's really cute.” Jongdae ends his description with a pout.

Jongin is grinning, nodding his head. “Kim Minseok. He's my best friend’s boyfriend’s friend. How do you know him?”

Baekhyun is smirking while Jongdae is temporarily in shock at this new information. “Jongdae has a total crush on him, sees Minseok at his favorite cafe after classes, but never worked up the courage to say hi.”

Jongin’s lips form an ‘o’ and Jongdae is mortified. “Please don't say anything to him. It's embarrassing enough that the baristas now know about it.”

Jongin nods his head, raising his pinkie finger in indication of a promise. “I won't. Why do you think he won't show up at the cafe again?”

Jongdae rests his head on the coffee table, letting the surface cool him down. “He didn't show up at all this week. I was going to finally say hi.”

“Oh, that's strange. Minseok isn't usually one to change up his schedule like that.”

Jongdae can't even find it in himself to feel victorious on calling it. He knew something was up. 

“Here, I'll call my best friend and see what's up.” Jongin pulls out his phone and calls.

Jongdae stays put and tries not to seem too eager, too obvious. Jongin talks for a few minutes, bickers a little with whoever is on the other side, before he ends the call.

“So, according to Sehun, Tao said that Minseok kinda just buried himself in school work this week and barely left the apartment.” Jongin sighs.

Jongdae wonders if that means Minseok will come back to the cafe and tries not to get his hopes up.

The subject of Minseok is dropped, even though Jongdae is curious about him. He thinks it's better this way, Jongdae wants to learn about Minseok the right way.

Jongin doesn't leave after all the beer and food is consumed, instead helping Jongdae pick up the trash before Baekhyun drags him into his room with a quick “goodnight” called out.

Jongdae goes to his room, hoping to pass out before he can possibly hear any noises from across the apartment. His last thoughts, before slipping into sleep, are different scenarios of meeting Minseok for the first time.

 

Sunday felt like molasses and Jongdae has never been so grateful that it's finally Monday. That gratefulness doesn't last long as he stares at the time on his phone every few minutes during class. He knows that watching the time is completely counterproductive, but he can't help the impulse to unlock his phone and look.

Once the teacher dismisses the class, Jongdae is out the door to go do his work requirement hours before his next class. Jongdae is on a work scholarship program, where his tuition is paid for, including a small stipend, as long as he works a certain amount of hours around the university during the semester. Jongdae enjoys it a lot more than just some random minimum wage job. Most of his semesters he stayed in his own department, helping clean instruments or practice rooms. Some semesters, he's helped in the library or the computer room.

This semester he's helping the library out, nice and quiet work. It only takes Jongdae a few minutes to get there, signing in at the front desk before he's shown to a cart of books to reshelve.

It's not exciting work, but it's work Jongdae usually enjoys. Usually. Right now, it's the exact opposite of what Jongdae wants to do. It leaves him with too much quiet, too much alone time, not enough stimulation to keep Jongdae from getting lost in his thoughts. He can't help but feel antsy while he shelves books in the right place. He has six hours until his next class, which feels like an eternity in library assistant time.

When it's finally time for him to leave, he signs out with a whispered goodbye to his current co workers and makes his way to his last class.

This class goes about the same as his first class. He can't sit still, shifting in his seat periodically, checking his phone, waiting for the class to be over. His inattention must have been noticed, because when the professor dismisses the class, he pulls Jongdae to the side and asks if he's okay. Jongdae reassures him, apologizes for his lack of focus, and leaves the class feeling embarrassed and mortified with his own behavior.

The embarrassment is quickly set on the back burner when he leaves the university and heads to the cafe. Nervous, worried, ready for disappointment, Jongdae steels himself for the worst when he enters the cafe.

Minseok is already there and Chanyeol is standing at the cash register, looking at Jongdae expectantly. Jongdae takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before stepping up to the counter.

“What will it be today, Jongdae?”

“Chai latte, please.”

Chanyeol looks confused, if not a little disappointed, but rings Jongdae’s order up anyway. “Back to the usual, I guess?”

Jongdae hands over his payment and nods. “For now, anyway.”

Chanyeol looks even more confused, but doesn't pry, probably doesn't think it's his business. Jongdae steps away from the counter and waits.

Usually he would sit down until his drink was made, but he wants to have his drink with him when he finally talks to Minseok. Jongdae doesn't have a solid excuse as to why. Kyungsoo would probably say that he's using the drink as a crutch or shield in case things get awkward.

When Chanyeol finally comes to the side counter with Jongdae’s drink, Jongdae feels bad for how confused Chanyeol looks. He swears the guy is gonna get a headache just from trying to figure it out. He takes the drink with a quiet thanks and makes his way to Minseok’s table.

Jongdae feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest and hopes that his smile won't look like he's ten seconds from having an anxiety attack. Minseok doesn't seem to be paying attention, his gaze focused on the screen of his phone.

Jongdae clears his throat before saying, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

Minseok looks up at him and looks as thoroughly confused as Chanyeol did a minute ago. Afterall there's plenty of tables and seats empty, even the table next to this one is unoccupied.

After a few more seconds of silence, Minseok gives him an answer. “Go ahead.”

Jongdae smiles more, sitting down and setting his drink on the table. “Hi, I'm Jongdae.”

“Minseok.” Minseok goes back to his phone, probably an attempt to cut off the conversation.

Jongdae, however, is not going to give up. He's determined to, at least, be friends with Minseok. “So, I don't think you've probably noticed, but I'm also a regular here. I noticed that you always buy cappuccinos, so I tried one last week and I was surprised that it tastes so good.”

“Surprised?” It seems Jongdae has caught Minseok’s attention, though he's not sure if it's positive.

Jongdae chuckles nervously, ‘Yeah, I don't like coffee usually.”

Minseok is staring at him like he's grown three heads and a tail. “You don't like coffee?”

All he can do is nod, it's too late to take back what he said. Minseok obviously heard him clearly. “Yeah, the taste is usually too bitter for me. I like tea more.”

Jongdae takes a sip of his drink, trying to occupy his mouth so that he doesn't slip and say something stupid. This plan to befriend Minseok is clearly not going as smoothly as he had originally wanted it to.

Minseok is also taking a sip of his drink, looking at Jongdae in curiosity. He sets his drink down before Jongdae and hums. “That's fine. Not everyone can like coffee. I personally love it. Some days I wish I could open up a cafe like this and serve coffee for the rest of my life.”

Jongdae sets his drink down too, leaning forward, captivated that Minseok is talking to him like this. “That sounds cool! Why not do that?”

“I'm a poor college student. How am I going to start a cafe with no money?” Minseok deadpans.

“True.” Jongdae laughs. He really should've thought of that, but of course his big mouth is making him look like an idiot.

“So, Jongdae, was it?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you sitting at my table?” Minseok tilts his head, looking at him curiously. Jongdae thinks he looks like a cat.

“Uh, well, I wanted to tell you how I liked the cappuccino.” Jongdae fiddles with his cup, unable to meet Minseok’s gaze.

“And?”

Jongdae sighs. There's no way he can get out of this without spilling the beans. “Well, I noticed you always look sad when you come in here and I wanted to maybe be your friend?” Jongdae looks at Minseok sheepishly, hoping that it doesn't come off too creepy.

“Ah.” Minseok nods his head in what Jongdae hopes is understanding. He's avoiding Jongdae’s eyes and fiddling with his cup now.

Jongdae is starting to regret this, Minseok’s body language is screaming that he's uncomfortable. “If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone.”

Jongdae goes to stand up, but Minseok grabs onto his wrist and shakes his head. ‘No, it's not you. I just-my _friend_ and I used to come here a lot and he left so every time I come here, I get a little depressed.” Minseok lets go of his wrist as soon as Jongdae sits back down, leaving a trail of heat behind.

Jongdae feels bad for even bringing it up, though he's relieved that the reason isn't as dramatic as the scenarios Jongdae used to come up with. “I'm sorry for making you talk about it.”

Minseok gives him a small smile. “It's not your fault. I, honestly, should be over it. It's been a few months already, anyway.”

“Oh, you've been a regular here for a long time?”

“Yeah, my apartment is near here, so when I started college a couple of years ago, me and my friend would come here after class.”

Jongdae nods, sipping his tea while absorbing this information. He shouldn't be surprised that Minseok has been a regular for so long. “Do you ever change your order?”

“Eh, not usually. Sometimes during winter I'll get hot chocolate. During the summer an iced Americano.”

Jongdae grins, “That's cool. I'm kind of the same way. I drink Chai usually, but I like it iced when it's hot outside.”

Minseok returns Jongdae’s grin with his own gummy one and Jongdae has to stop himself from melting in his seat. “Chai is pretty good. One of my friends likes it a lot, so I've tried it before.”

Jongdae swears his mouth is going to start hurting from how much he's smiling right now. It's not like he can stop it now. “What’s your major?”

“Business.” Minseok grimaces. “What about you?”

“Music, it's been my passion since I was a kid. So why Business? I actually started out with that major, because of my parents, but switched after two years.” Jongdae grimaces when he remembers the boring subjects with no real room for creativity like music.

Minseok gives him a small smile. “Well, I figured that's the best major if I want to start up my own business.”

Jongdae nods in understanding. “So, once you graduate, are you going to open up your own cafe?”

Minseok shrugs, fiddling with his cup’s handle. “Hopefully, but I'm not expecting it to be that easy.”

Taking a sip of his tea, Jongdae silently admires Minseok’s determination to achieve his dreams. He, also, is soaking up the fact that Minseok is being so open and friendly with him. If Kyungsoo or Baekhyun was here, they would probably have smacked his head for doubting his own abilities to make friends. Both of them have told him repeatedly that his personality is hard to ignore, hard to feel uncomfortable with.

Minseok is drinking his own drink and an odd yet comfortable silence has enveloped them. Jongdae unlocks his phone to send a message in his group chat with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

_[Dae]: i’m talking to Minseok 〜(^∇ ^〜）_

_[Soo]: Good._

_[Baek]: bring him home!_

_[Soo]: Why is sex the only thing you ever think about, Baekhyun?_

_[Baek]: who said anything about sex? :P_

Jongdae chuckles quietly and puts his phone down. When he looks up, Minseok is looking at him, clearly amused.

“My friends are being stupid.” Jongdae gestures at his phone, trying to keep the heat of being observed from reaching his cheeks.

Minseok grins. “I get it. My friends can be pretty stupid too.”

Jongdae taps his fingers against the tabletop, trying to think of what else to say to move this conversation forward. “So, what other interests do you have besides coffee?”

Minseok leans forward on his elbows, looking down at the slowly dwindling cappuccino. “Hm, I really like soccer.” Minseok bites down on his lip before grinning again. “Drinking.” Jongdae laughs. “And… exercising. I'm kind of boring.” Minseok chuckles.

Jongdae tries not to think about Minseok exercising, tries not to imagine what he looks like naked. He's pretty sure popping a boner in the cafe is not a good way to go about this befriending thing, so he focuses on the first answer. “Soccer? What team? Do you play or just watch?”

“Barcelona and both! I like to play just as much as I like to watch. I used to play a lot before my friend left.” Minseok’s big gummy smile is back and it's clear to Jongdae how much Minseok likes soccer. “What about you?”

“I don't play soccer, but I like to watch it when it's on. Mostly, my interests lie with music, singing and playing the piano. I like outdoor stuff too, like to try new things like wakeboarding.” Jongdae shrugs, smiling shyly.

Minseok had been listening intently, causing Jongdae to feel a little nervous, but then he's returning Jongdae’s smile. “I bet you're a really good singer, you look like one.”

Jongdae rubs the back of his neck, trying to stop blushing. “Ah, I think I'm pretty good, but there's always room for improvement, you know?”

Minseok dips his head, the tips of his lips lifting. It's the type of smile Jongdae would usually do when he finds something cute and is trying not to laugh. He's kind of hoping it's the same for Minseok. “Of course.”

Their conversation goes on for another twenty minutes, sharing tidbits of information with each other. It's not until Jongdae looks at the time that he realizes that Minseok should be leaving soon. Minseok usually only stays for an hour and that is quickly approaching. Minseok notices what Jongdae is looking at and says a soft “Ah”. Jongdae can't help but feel panic, he's not sure if he can ask for Minseok’s number or maybe for him to stay a little longer. He's reluctant to let the conversation end when it's been going so well.

Minseok beats him to the punch, however. “Hey, I've gotta go. I've got work to get to in half an hour.”

Jongdae swallows down his nerves and nods his head. “Yeah, of course. It was nice talking to you.” He smiles softly at Minseok.

Minseok nods his head too and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Hey, you wanna exchange numbers? I mean, if you don't mind. I enjoyed talking to you today, it was a nice change from my usual stop here.”

“Yeah, of course!” Jongdae tries not to fumble and drop his phone when he goes to exchange numbers. His excitement feels palpable in the air and he just hopes he's not coming off overly eager.

When Minseok leaves the cafe with a final wave, Jongdae all but collapses on the table. He swears his heart is beating so fast that it's just going to stop and he'll die right here looking like a puddle of mess on the cafe table. He's pretty sure it wouldn’t be fair to Chanyeol and the other baristas to deal with that, so Jongdae closes his eyes and takes in deep breaths. A couple of minutes later and he's starting to feel more grounded, even though his phone feels like it's burning a hole in his pocket.

Jongdae waits a few minutes before leaving, as well. He's practically bouncing down the street to his apartment and he can't wait to tell Baekhyun the good news. Noting Baekhyun’s car in the parking lot, Jongdae bounds up the stairs foregoing the elevator altogether, he has too much energy right now to stand still.

Jongdae busts through the apartment door trilling, “Baekhyun~”. Only to stop in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Jongdae is almost a hundred and ten percent sure that Jongin was in the middle of giving Baekhyun a blow job on the couch. Jongin, of course, looks absolutely mortified and is trying to discreetly wipe spit and precum off his bruised lips. Baekhyun, however, just gives Jongdae a lazy grin, his hand still entangled in Jongin’s hair.

“Okaaaaay. So, I'm just gonna go walking. Message me when I can come back. Bye!” Jongdae steps back out of the apartment and promptly closes the door.

It's not the first time he's walked in on Baekhyun doing some kind of sexual activity and it most likely won't be the last. Jongdae would just really appreciate some warning, just a “Hey, don't come home for another hour” would suffice.

Jongdae decides to head to the little park nearby. It's late enough that it'll be pretty deserted and no one will give him a second glance. It only takes about five minutes to walk there and Jongdae snags a swing when he arrives. He barely puts any effort in pushing himself, just kind of rocks in it while he looks at his phone.

He wonders if it's too soon to message Minseok or if he should wait until Minseok messages him first. He did approach Minseok first, after all. Either way, this is mostly unknown territory for Jongdae. He's not even sure if Minseok is gay. All Jongdae knows, right now, is the tidbits Minseok told him and the fact that he's super cute and hot.

He messages Kyungsoo instead, hoping Baekhyun doesn't take too long. He'd like to figure out what they're doing for dinner.

_[Dae]: baek is getting a bj in the living room, I'm stuck outside (╥_╥)_

_[Soo]: I did not need to know that, Dae._

_[Dae]: i didn't want to be alone in my suffering_

_[Dae]: so, I got Sad Cafe Dude aka Minseok’s number (*^﹏^*)_

_[Soo]: I hate you._

_[Soo]: And congrats, you finally did it. :)_

_[Dae]: you were right. I just needed to get a backbone._

_[Soo]: Of course I'm right. So what's he like?_

_[Dae]: dreamy. (_ _っ˘_ ڡ _˘ς) he likes coffee, soccer, and he's really cute but also really hot. he likes to exercise, i can only imagine what his body looks like. he's also a business major and wants to open his own cafe!_

_[Soo]: Sounds like someone has a crush on him._

_[Dae]: shhhhhh._

Jongdae spams Kyungsoo with stickers, knowing it'll piss his best friend off. He doesn't want to admit that he might totally have a huge, embarrassing crush on Minseok. He barely knows him. It's another twenty minutes before Baekhyun finally messages him.

_[Baek]: yo, come back. Jongin is buying takeout as an apology_

_[Dae]: you should be the one buying, you ass. you knew I was coming home soon_

_[Baek]: Jongin has more money than me and also it's too boring if I'm not living on the edge_

_[Dae]: you're such a dick. i feel bad for Jongin, he doesn't know what he got himself into_

_[Baek]: (-‿◦)_

Jongdae shakes his head and locks his phone. Jongdae almost can't believe Baekhyun’s shamelessness sometimes. However, he's spent too much time with Baekhyun to really be surprised. He makes his way back to the apartment, in no rush and just enjoying the almost empty streets and dying sunlight. The neighborhood is fairly nice, a lot nicer than other areas that most college students stay in. Baekhyun and him scored in that department. The old tenant of their apartment had just moved out when they had went to see if there were any available apartments in the complex. They started to move in a few days later.

When Jongdae gets inside the apartment, Jongin is gone and Baekhyun is sprawled out on the couch, looking mighty pleased with himself.

“I hope you didn't get any cum on my couch.” Jongdae sits on Baekhyun’s legs, completely disregarding the pained grunt.

Baekhyun smirks at him with his eyes closed.“Jongin swallowed it all.”

Jongdae frowns and smacks his hand down on Baekhyun’s stomach. “Gross, Baek. I didn't need to know that. Keep that stuff to yourself.”

Baekhyun whines, rubbing at his stomach. “I don't know why you're complaining when you’ve been in his spot before.”

Jongdae leans back to put the rest of his bodyweight on the legs under him, pinching Baekhyun’s sensitive inner thigh in the process. “Don't remind me. You shouldn’t be talking about your private sex life like that without your partner's consent. Geez, I thought I taught you better.”

Baekhyun groans, slapping at Jongdae’s leg in an attempt to tap out. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop, just _please_ get off my legs.”

He gladly does, walking to the loveseat and plopping his happy butt down. “So where's Jongin?”

Baekhyun pouts at his legs, rubbing them a little. “He's picking up the food.”

Sure enough two minutes later, Jongin is walking through the door with a bag of food and an embarrassed smile. He’s barely closed the door before he's apologizing. “Sorry, Jongdae. You shouldn't have had to leave your own apartment, because of us.”

Jongdae gets up to help with the food. “It's okay, Jongin. It's not your fault, it's that asshole on the couch who knew better.”

“I can hear you.” Baekhyun mutters.

Jongin and Jongdae share a grin, making their way to the living room to place the food on the coffee table. Jongdae kicks at Baekhyun as he passes by on the way to the kitchen to grab drinks.

He can hear Baekhyun teasing Jongin and getting an earful in return. He can't help but shake his head, they're cute and Jongdae hopes Baekhyun keeps Jongin around. They seem really compatible and Baekhyun hasn't had a steady boyfriend in a while.

Jongdae comes back, with beers in hand, to Jongin with Baekhyun in a headlock. Jongdae laughs at the sight causing Jongin to let go and pat Baekhyun’s head.

“I'm glad Baekhyun has someone that can put him in his place.” Jongdae gives the two their beers with a smirk.  Baekhyun sticks out his tongue in retaliation and Jongin giggles.

They get quiet once they start chowing down on the fried chicken. It's obvious they're all starving and conversation isn't nearly as important as stuffing their faces at this point. The juiciness of the chicken has Jongdae and Jongin all but moaning, the spices mixed in are heaven. Jongdae is almost glad he's usually too broke to afford this because he would probably eat it so often it'd be unhealthy.

It's another twenty minutes of them eating and watching TV when Baekhyun looks over at Jongdae with furrowed brows. “Hey, Dae?”

Jongdae has to swallow the chicken in his mouth before he can reply. “Yeah?”

“Was there something you needed to tell me earlier when you first came home?”

Something clicks in Jongdae’s head and he puts his chicken down in favor of picking up his phone,waving it around. “I got Minseok’s number! We talked and he gave me his number!”

Both Jongin and Baekhyun are grinning at him, but it's Baekhyun who says, “Congrats! I knew you had it in you, Dae. See? Worried for nothing.”

Jongdae gladly admits that he worried a bit too much about the whole thing. He's just glad it worked out in the end and hopes to see Minseok tomorrow.

Jongin stays the night again and Jongdae retires early to his room. He definitely does not want another accidental private show to happen. Jongdae hops in the shower, silently thanking the designers of this apartment for giving both rooms their own bathrooms. The hot water spraying down his back feels like it's washing all his recent built up anxiety and he bites back a groan at how good that release of tension feels. Inbetween shampooing his hair and washing it out, he thinks about the conversation he had with Minseok. Can't help but smile as he replays certain interactions during the whole thing, especially when Minseok rewarded him with a big smile. These thoughts run loops through his head for the rest of the shower and continue when he slides into bed with a quiet sigh of contentment.

It's not until Jongdae is checking to make sure his alarms are on that he sees a message.

_[Minseok]: It was really nice meeting you today. I hope you can join me again tomorrow?_

Jongdae pumps his fist in the air, hollering. His cheeks are starting to hurt with how hard he's smiling down at his phone.

_[Dae]: It was nice meeting you too. I'm glad you talked with me. And of course! ヽ(´▽｀)/_

_[Minseok]: Lol, cute. Goodnight!_

_[Dae]: Night!_

Jongdae flings his arms out with a dreamy sigh. _Cute_. Minseok called him cute or the way he types cute, Jongdae isn't entirely sure. Either way Minseok said cute in reference to Jongdae and Jongdae is totally not, maybe not, crushing hard. His phone gets another notification and brings him out of his revere. He hoped it was Minseok again, but it's just Baekhyun.

_[Baek]: why are you so loud?_

_[Dae]: payback. i hope it killed your boner (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ_

_[Baek]: i hate you ‾︿‾_

_[Dae]: love you too. night!_

Jongdae burrows under his blankets after he puts his phone on the charger. He only has a thin sheet and a blanket, but they make a nice, warm cocoon that he loves. After a couple of minute adjustments and a content sigh, Jongdae drops into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

Jongdae is thrumming with energy the next day, whistling and humming as he goes from class to his library job and then to his last class. Luckily he paid enough attention during his classes that he didn't have a professor pull him aside.

As he's leaving the university, he wonders how many classes Minseok is taking and if he has breaks in between. It would be nice if they could meet up between classes too, whenever Jongdae isn't working. Minseok told him earlier today that he works as a bartender at a club, the same club Baekhyun and Jongdae had went to last time. Jongdae isn't surprised he didn't know, he rarely goes to that club and when he does Baekhyun is usually the one to get the drinks. Jongdae figures it was Minseok’s day off the day he saw him there.

Jongdae gets to the cafe before Minseok, which is usually the case. Chanyeol is at the register again and grinning at him.

“Hey, Jongdae, everything go well yesterday?”

Jongdae knows Chanyeol saw what happened and is pretty sure Chanyeol knows the answer to his own question. “I don't know. Guess you'll have to see.” Jongdae says with a shrug. “I'd like a Chai, please.”

Chanyeol is pouting when he rings up Jongdae’s order and accepts his payment. Jongdae laughs quietly and makes his way to Minseok’s table to wait. He thought about throwing Chanyeol for a loop and sitting somewhere else, but figures Minseok’s comfort is more important than messing with a nosy barista. Minseok always sits at this table and Jongdae doesn't want to disrupt that routine anymore than he has.

Minseok comes in ten minutes later, spotting Jongdae as soon as he walks through the door and giving him a little wave. Jongdae is so happy at this point that he's pretty sure he's emitting sunlight. Minseok joins him after ordering his drink and gives Jongdae a shy smile. “How was your last class? You get out sooner than me.”

Jongdae nods, “Yeah, I usually do. Yesterday I got held back because my professor needed to talk. And it was okay, I need to catch up on my reading, I was a little lost.”

“Ah, I'm in the same boat with my Market Research class.” Minseok frowns and Jongdae tries not to coo at how cute Minseok is.

Minseok’s name is called and he leaves to go get his cappuccino. Jongdae has barely even touched his Chai, too enraptured by Minseok, so he takes a sip or two before Minseok gets back. 

Minseok is smiling when he gets back to the table and Jongdae can't help but do the same. It's such a nice change from seeing Minseok sad and Jongdae is glad he's part of, if not the whole,  reason for this change.

“So any plans for tonight?” Minseok prompts, blowing on his drink to cool it down before taking a sip.

“Besides study? No.” Jongdae hadn't planned on doing anything this whole week except study, because he was already behind and the semester barely started. “You?”

“Work and study, that's about it.” Minseok sighs heavily.

“Well work must be cool, right? Bartending at a club and all. I figure it must be exciting.” Jongdae is attempting to pick up the mood. He doesn't want Minseok to feel anything but happiness right now.

Minseok shrugs a little. “I don't know. Sometimes it's really shitty, because we have to deal with drunk people who can't walk or even piss _in_ the toilet.” Jongdae snorts which makes Minseok smile a little. “Other times, though, it's cool. You get to hear a lot of stories and see a lot of people be happy. A lot people who can be themselves without worrying about anyone condemning them or treating them like they don't deserve happiness too, you know?”

Jongdae knows all too well how being condemned feels and knows how the club makes him feel like he belongs. Jongdae swallows around a lump in his throat, nodding his head in agreement. “Honestly, that sounds like a pretty interesting job. Way better than shelving books at the library.”

Minseok chuckles and, in turn, Jongdae’s mood brightens. They keep going back and forth in conversation for another thirty minutes before Minseok has to leave for work. Minseok promises to text him later and leaves Jongdae alone in the cafe once again.

Jongdae slumps in his chair, disappointed with how fast time goes by when he's talking with Minseok. He's only really known Minseok for two days now, he shouldn't be feeling so smitten. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

Jongdae decides to head out too. His books aren't going to read themselves and his essays aren't going to write themselves either. He just hopes that Baekhyun isn't trying to put on a repeat show at the apartment, because Jongdae would really enjoy some drama-free time tonight.

Luckily, when Jongdae gets home, Baekhyun is already gone. Jongdae grabs himself a water bottle before plopping down on the floor by the coffee table and spreading out his studying materials. He sets to work on his Music Theory notes first, his main problem area at the moment.

Jongdae is so immersed in his studying that he doesn't realize how late it's gotten until Baekhyun walks through the door, yawning.

The contagiousness of the yawn gets to Jongdae and he makes a sound of protest in the middle of his. “God damnit, Baek. I was fine until you came home.”

Baekhyun sniffs, clearly affronted. “And here I was, being considerate and bringing you food.” He lifts up the bag in his hand high enough for Jongdae to see over the couch.

Jongdae’s stomach takes that as its cue to growl and he puts on his best apologetic face once Baekhyun comes around the couch. “Baek~ You know I love you, bestest roommate ever.”

Baekhyun huffs, lifting his chin in mock annoyance, before grinning and dropping the bag of food on the table in front him. “You're right, I am the bestest roommate ever. Also, Jongin paid for it so thank him when you see him next.”

Jongdae snorts. “Jongin is gonna realize how much of a leech you are and leave you in the dust. Also can't you just tell him I said thanks?”

Baekhyun looks offended and sticks out his tongue in defiance, making a move to take away the food. “Not now, I won't! You called me a leech.”

Jongdae wraps his arms around the bag, effectively barring Baekhyun from taking it ,and sticks his own tongue out. “The truth hurts, doesn't it?” Jongdae says as he opens the food container to go ahead and dig in before Baekhyun tries to take it again.

“You're such an ass, Dae.” Baekhyun sighs in exasperation. “Anyway, I'm going to bed. Long day tomorrow.”

“Night and thank you~” Jongdae singsongs as Baekhyun escapes to his room.

Jongdae gorges himself on the greasy food, his stomach thanking and cursing him at the same time. He's sure if his stomach could, it would have quit and vacated Jongdae’s body due to how poorly he treats it. Thankfully he hasn't had that happen yet and he rubs at his stomach in an attempt to placate it.

Checking the time, Jongdae decides he's studied enough today and retires to his room in hopes that he can sleep decently tonight.

His phone goes off with his message tone and he lazily grabs for it.

_[Minseok]: Hey, you better not be studying right now. You know studying too late doesn't help at all._

Jongdae smiles at the message and quickly types a reply.

_[Dae]: I'm actually going to sleep right now. Don't work too hard! Goodnight~ =￣ω￣=_

☆☆☆

 

The next couple of weeks go by much like the first week since Jongdae met Minseok. They continue to meet at the cafe after classes and Minseok is usually the first one to leave. They message each other often, learning more and more details about each other, which makes Jongdae overly happy. Yet that's all that happens. Thanks to university, Jongdae is riddled with assignments and projects. He has no real time to go out to Minseok’s club or anywhere for that matter. He’s starting to feel like shit with how many times Minseok has invited him out and he's had to decline. He's worried that Minseok will think he doesn't want to spend time with him and that's not the case at all. Jongdae does what he does best and decides to whine at Kyungsoo through messages.

_[Dae]: Soo, what if he ends up hating me?? (ಥ_ಥ)_

_[Soo]: If he doesn't, I will. This is the seventh time you've said that in the past two days, Jongdae._

_[Dae]: i’m just worried, Soo. (╥_╥) i'm so busy with my uni stuff, I keep having to turn him down. what if he gives up and finds someone else?_

_[Soo]: How many times have you told him you can't go out?_

_[Dae]: …eight times, including today? why?_

_[Soo]: If he didn't stop after the fourth time, then I think you're fine. You gotta have faith._

_[Dae]: ok, George Michael._

_[Soo]: -_-_

_[Dae]: omg, Soo is using emoticons, the end is nigh!_

_[Soo]: I hate you. Go study and stop whining or do something about it._

_[Dae]: i love you too. ￣ 3￣_

Jongdae sighs into his pillow, it's a Tuesday night so there's no way he can just ditch studying to go to the club. He can't go out this weekend either, he has two papers due next week and it's going to take up his whole weekend just to get it done. Kyungsoo’s words run through his head over and over. _Go study...Do something about it._..Study... _Do something about it!_ Jongdae jolts up, if there was a light bulb above his head right now it would be too bright to look at. He quickly messages Kyungsoo.

_[Dae]: you're a genius, Soo! thank you! >3<_

_[Soo]: ?????????_

Jongdae doesn't bother responding to Kyungsoo, instead he pulls up his messages with Minseok and implements his plan before he can chicken out.

_[Dae]: Hey, do you wanna come over this weekend to study??_

_[Minseok]: Sure. :)_

Jongdae does not squeal. He just makes a noise that might be mistaken for a squeal. He switches over to his messages with Baekhyun, because he needs to see when he'll have the apartment free.

_[Dae]: do you have plans this weekend?_

_[Baek]: i was going to hangout with Jongin… why?_

_[Dae]: is there any way you can avoid the apartment on Saturday as much as possible???_

_[Baek]: maybe. why? ʘ‿ʘ_

_[Dae]: study date with Minseok. (✿´‿`)_

_[Baek]: well if that's the case then yes, because that means you'll stop whining about turning him down constantly_

_[Dae]: i don't whine_

_[Baek]: i never took you for a liar, Dae_

_[Dae]: i don't know what you're talking about_

Jongdae confirms the date with Minseok and looks at the neglected book lying next to him on the bed. He only meant to take a short study break, but it turned into a long one. Now that he has something to look forward to this weekend, Jongdae decides to go back to studying with vigor. He's determined to get a lot done before Saturday, the more he has done the more he can be distracted by Minseok.

Even with their study date, Minseok and him continue to meet up at the cafe and talk. In hindsight, they could've taken this time at the cafe to be studying, but Jongdae likes that they can unwind together. Minseok seems to enjoy it too, because he always appears to look regretful when he has to leave for work.

Before Jongdae knows it, Saturday is here and he's running around the apartment like a madman, trying to clean it up so they don't look like slobs. Baekhyun is sitting on the couch, looking at him in amusement over his bowl of cereal.

“You've cleaned that spot twice, Dae.”

Jongdae looks down at his hands that are hovering over the second shelf of their TV stand. Baekhyun’s right, he remembers cleaning that earlier. “I'm just trying to make sure it stays clean.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It didn't get dirty in the last 20 minutes, I promise.”

Jongdae moves to the coffee table, wiping it down instead. Minseok isn't coming over until one o'clock, another 3 hours from now, but Jongdae wants everything clean before then so he's not rushing last minute. He's already cleaned the most problematic areas, his bathroom and the kitchen.

Jongdae slumps down onto the couch when he finally deems the apartment acceptable an hour later. Baekhyun even washed his bowl after he was done with his cereal, so there was nothing else for Jongdae to do.

Baekhyun pads his way back into the living room, already dressed to go out with Jongin for today. When he sits next to Jongdae, Jongdae can't help but lean against him. “When is Jongin coming to get you?” They had agreed that Baekhyun would leave his car with Jongdae, just in case, so Jongin is picking him up

Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s shoulder shift as he speaks. “In another half hour. You gonna be okay without me?”

Jongdae nods, his ear still pressed to Baekhyun’s bony shoulder. “If you stay, you'd probably try to embarrass me, so I'm good.”

This time Baekhyun’s shoulder jostles Jongdae’s head as he laughs, a loud rumble vibrating in Jongdae’s ear. “True.”

They sit like that until Jongin arrives. Jongdae bemoans the loss of a warm, comforting presence next to him, but gladly bids Baekhyun and Jongin a good day as they leave.

Jongdae almost falls asleep before Minseok shows up. He's dozing when a knock on the apartment door makes him jolt up and off the couch. He strides over to the door, checking for drool in the mirror next to it, and opens the door with a shy smile. “Hey.”

Minseok answers with his own smile and a quiet “Hey”.

Minseok usually is dressed up when Jongdae sees him. Button up shirts, slacks, hair styled. Today is different. Minseok is wearing a simple black shirt with a random design and blue jeans hugging his thighs. Jongdae tries not to let his eyes linger on that last bit and gestures for Minseok to come inside. “Come on in. Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks.” Minseok squeezes by and Jongdae keeps himself from groaning with how good Minseok smells today. They always meet at the cafe, so the scent of coffee is a lot stronger than the spicy scent Jongdae just got a whiff of.

Jongdae follows Minseok and watches as he looks around the living room. “Do you want anything to drink? I have water, coffee, tea, orange juice?”

“Water, please.” Minseok looks away from a picture of Jongdae and Baekhyun on the wall and smiles appreciatively.

Jongdae makes his way to the kitchen, hearing a loud thump from where Minseok has dropped his backpack on the floor, and grabs two water bottles from the fridge.

Minseok is looking at more of the pictures on their wall when Jongdae comes back and hands him a bottle. “Who is this?”

Jongdae leans forwards to see who Minseok is pointing at. “Oh, Baekhyun. My roommate. He's out right now.”

Minseok hums. “You two seem really close.”

Jongdae smiles at the picture. Baekhyun had jumped on Jongdae’s back after their graduation ceremony and flashed a peace sign while Jongdae was trying to recover from the extra weight. “Yeah, we are. We met in high school.”

Minseok moves to another picture. This time it's Jongdae with his arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, leaning in obnoxiously while making a peace sign. It was from Jongdae’s 14th birthday party, a fond memory because he got to put cake in Kyungsoo’s face after the picture. “Wow, young Jongdae. Who is this?”

Jongdae grins this time. “That was on my 14th birthday and that's my best friend, Kyungsoo. We've known each other since elementary school.”

Jongdae can only describe the look on Minseok’s face as fond and it makes his chest feel tight. Before he can let himself get carried away, he gestures towards the coffee table. “Ready to study? I say we study until dinner time, than we can order takeout and watch a movie or something.”

Minseok nods his head, making his way to his backpack. “Sounds good to me.”

Jongdae situates himself on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, his study materials are already neatly stacked on the table. Minseok joins him and Jongdae tries to ignore how Minseok’s knee is pressed into his.

Minseok pulls out a textbook and looks over at Jongdae’s pile. “What class are you working on today?”

Jongdae looks at his own pile too and sighs. “Western Music History. What about you?”

“Market Research.” Minseok is frowning and it's totally _not_ cute.

Instead of cooing, Jongdae raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Still?”

Minseok opens his book slowly, still frowning. It's clear that he wants to be doing anything but looking at that book. “Unfortunately. This class is giving me hell.”

Jongdae makes a noise of understanding and decides to stop asking questions so they can both get a lot done before dinner.

For the most part, they work in silence. It's almost calming to study with someone else. Almost, because Jongdae is hyper-aware of the smallest of touches between him and Minseok. Their arms and legs keep making contact and Jongdae is slowly becoming frustrated. It doesn't seem like Minseok is bothered at all. He had brought out a pair glasses shortly after they started and Jongdae swears Minseok is trying to sabotage him. Jongdae is pretty sure Minseok looks hot in just about anything, but the glasses are too much for Jongdae to handle. They bump shoulders and Jongdae swallows down any sound of frustration that could possibly escape. _Focus, focus, focus._

Somehow Jongdae manages to make some progress before dinner time and he's grateful for what he has gotten done. He looks at the time on his phone and promptly closes his book. “Ok, it's time to order some food and relax!”

Minseok groans, closing his own book, before collapsing against Jongdae dramatically. “I thought it would never end. I'm starving.”

Jongdae chuckles, pushing at Minseok playfully, and completely ignores the way his heart is pounding at the sudden contact. “So dramatic. What do you want to eat? I'll pay.”

Minseok is still leaning on him, Jongdae’s push was clearly ineffective, and puts a finger to his chin in thought. “Hmm…Fried Chicken!”

Jongdae chuckles at the excitement in Minseok’s eyes when he says it and Minseok grins. Jongdae gets up to get the delivery brochure from the kitchen. He's almost sad that he had to separate from Minseok, but he's starving and food needs to be ordered.

Once he's done ordering and paying over the phone, he makes his way back to the living room. Minseok has already moved to the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Jongdae hesitates, not sure if he can reinitiate contact, but throws all caution to the wind and plops down next to Minseok. Jongdae tries to look as nonchalant as possible, only looking at Minseok through his peripheral. He can see the hint of a smile on the corner of Minseok’s mouth and takes it as a good sign.

Minseok is still changing channels, trying to find them something to watch. “Do you want to start a movie before the food gets here or after?”

Jongdae thinks for a second before replying, “After. That way we're not pausing in the middle.”

Minseok agrees and leaves the TV on some random channel, shifting a little to look at Jongdae. It's clear that Minseok isn't interested in the TV at all, so Jongdae drops all pretense and moves to look at Minseok too. “What's up?”

Minseok glances away, staring at the TV for a second before coming back to Jongdae with a small smile. “Nothing. I'm glad you invited me over. It's nice to study with someone else.”

Jongdae nods. “Same here. I'm glad you came.”

Minseok tilts his head to the side, resting it against the couch, and looks over at the pictures this time. “So where is your roommate at? I'm not keeping him from coming home, am I?”

Jongdae finds it cute how Minseok looks worried that he's inconveniencing Baekhyun. “No, you're fine. He's out with his, maybe, boyfriend. You know him, Jongin.”

“Jonginnie?” Minseok looks surprised, a quiet laugh leaving his lips. “Huh, what a small world.”

Jongdae laughs a little too, because it honestly is a small world. “Yeah. We would've met somehow, eventually.”

“I'm glad you didn't wait for that to happen.” Minseok’s soft shy smile is doing weird things to Jongdae, like give him hope and making his face heat up.

The moment is interrupted by a loud knock on the apartment door and Jongdae, regretfully, gets up to answer it. Seeing as he already paid, it's a quick exchange and Jongdae is walking back to the living room with delicious-smelling chicken in no time.

Jongdae lets Minseok pick the movie, which turns out to be _The Ring,_ and settles back on the floor to begin digging in. They watch most of the movie in silence, mouths simply too busy savoring the food. Jongdae does note that Minseok doesn't seem bothered by the movie, he hasn't jumped once. It's a nice change from what he's used to, Baekhyun gets scared so easily and has no qualms with using Jongdae as a shield.

When they're done with the food, they move back onto the couch to watch the rest of the movie comfortably. Jongdae grumbles quietly, rubbing at his stomach. He's so full and he feels so sleepy. He wants to use Minseok’s lap as pillow, but he's pretty sure that is not an option so early in their friendship. Jongdae leans against him instead, seeing as Minseok had done the same earlier. It's safe territory as long as Jongdae doesn't fall asleep on him.

At least, it would've been safe territory if Jongdae had actually stayed awake. The next time Jongdae opens his eyes, his head is resting on a very nice toned shoulder and he's too busy internally freaking out to truly appreciate it. Slowly but surely, Jongdae sits up and looks over at Minseok, scared to see if his temporary pillow is awake. Minseok looks entirely too amused and Jongdae wants to crawl in a hole and die. His mouth feels like cotton and his brain feels like he's tipsy, but he still slurs out, “I'm so sorry. Please tell me I didn't drool on you.”

Minseok’s grin is gentle. “Surprisingly no, but if you had it would've been okay. Don't worry about it, you were obviously tired.”

Jongdae groans, throwing his head back against the couch. He can't believe he managed to fall asleep on the guy he might have a crush on.

“It's fine. Really, Jongdae. I know it's not because I'm boring.” Minseok pats him on the thigh, just the briefest of touch.

Jongdae huffs out a laugh and looks over at Minseok who is still grinning. “You're pretty confident about that for someone who said they were boring the first time we talked.”

“Did I say that?” Minseok tilts his head, pretending to think. “Nah, I think you're getting senile. Might wanna get that checked out.” Minseok is smirking now. It's making Jongdae’s stomach flip flop, along with this playful banter.

“What? You're older than me,” Jongdae whines. “If anyone is senile, it's you, old man.”

Minseok laughs and gives him a pointed look. “I'm not the one falling asleep on people, though.”

Jongdae sputters, “Yah, that's not fair!”

They both start laughing and Jongdae doesn't mean to lean into Minseok during it. If someone asked him about it, he'd totally deny it anyway. He just can't get enough of Minseok’s scent or body heat and this is as close as he can get without seeming suspicious. Jongdae is normally a very touchy person anyway, but he doesn't know where he stands with Minseok, at the moment. He doesn't know Minseok’s boundaries, what he's comfortable with. So, for now, he's playing it safe.

Minseok lets out a sigh. “I guess I better head home. It's getting late.”

He knows this is completely reasonable, but he can't help but feel a little disappointed. “Oh, okay. Yeah, you're right.”

Clearly Minseok feels the same way, regret lingers on his face but soon he's giving Jongdae that sweet gummy smile. “I had fun, though. We should do this more often.”

Jongdae nods, returning Minseok’s smile with his own. He walks Minseok to the apartment door once he’s gathered his backpack up. “And when exams are done, we can actually go out and do something too.”

Minseok is standing outside the door by now, looking at Jongdae with an emotion he can't read. “Definitely. Well, goodnight, Jongdae.”

“Night, Minseok. Let me know when you get home so I know you made it safely.”

Minseok nods his head and waves, which Jongdae returns, and makes his way down the stairs to the parking lot. Jongdae shuts the door once he loses sight of Minseok and pads over to the couch to collapse on it.

He's, quite frankly, exhausted. Even though he's glad that Minseok came over and they had fun, he's also glad that he can finally just become a puddle of goo on the couch without worrying about making a bad impression.

He hasn't had a crush on someone since Junmyeon and that wasn't nearly as tiring and nerve-racking as this. He's not even sure how he's managed to become so infatuated so easily. Baekhyun likes to joke lately that it's their biological clock going off, but Jongdae is pretty sure that's not how it works. If it is, then it's only fitting that Baekhyun is the first one to fall so hard. He is older, afterall.

Speaking of Baekhyun, Jongdae quickly messages him to tell him the apartment is clear. Jongdae is pretty sure that Baekhyun won't come home tonight, but he lets him know just in case.

With that done, Jongdae reluctantly moves off the couch and makes his way to his room. He's in the middle of peeling off his pants when Minseok messages him and he doesn't even bother finishing. Standing with his pants around his knees, he looks at his phone with a smile.

_[Minseok]: I made it home safely. I hope you didn't pass out on the couch already._

_[Minseok]: I really enjoyed today. Let's do this more often._

_[Dae]: I almost did, haha. And me too. How about next Saturday?_

_[Minseok]: You were pretty tired, it wouldn't have surprised me, lol.  How about Friday? I usually work Saturdays, today was just a rare occasion._

_[Dae]: Friday is good for me. Thanks for spending your rare Saturday off with me. (*^﹏^*)_

_[Minseok]: It was my pleasure. :) I'll see you Monday then. I think we both need some sleep._

_[Dae]: Yeah, of course. Night! ☆＼(^ω^＼)_

_[Minseok]: Sleep well. Night. ^^_

Jongdae sighs dreamily and finishes pulling off his pants. His sheets are cold against his skin when he slips into his bed, but he doesn't mind it when his whole body feels a little flushed. He really can't wait for his exams to be over. He'll finally be able to hangout with Minseok properly and maybe things will go more smoothly. Jongdae lets that hope settle in his chest as he drifts off into sleep.

The next several weeks is seen with more Minseok. Fridays become their study nights and they head to Jongdae’s apartment right after their stop at the cafe. Occasionally Baekhyun will join them to study, but usually leaves once they put on a movie. Minseok looks amused every time Baekhyun excuses himself and Jongdae really hopes it's not too obvious that Baekhyun is just trying to give them alone time.

Either way, Jongdae relishes in their developing closeness. He's even gotten bolder with his touching and will fullout rest his leg between Minseok’s thighs while they watch movies. Minseok doesn't seem to mind at all and will sometimes absently trace the seam of Jongdae’s jeans while they watch whatever movie is on. When that happens, Jongdae can't even focus on the movie. All of his attention is on the fingers on the inside of his thigh and he could care less if some guy made the mistake of following that weird noise into a dark room.

Despite the weekly movie sessions, Jongdae is extremely prepared for his exams. All of his essays are done and, surprisingly, he's the one that wrote them. He does have Kyungsoo look over them though. Once they get the Kyungsoo Stamp of Approval, Jongdae turns them in and continues to study for his exams.

Minseok gets busy too, barely able to respond to messages which he constantly apologizes to Jongdae for. He's even had to miss a couple of cafe days, telling Jongdae in advance so that Jongdae isn't left waiting. Jongdae is impatient for winter break to get here, because being at the cafe by himself is just not the same anymore.

When exams week finally comes Jongdae is anxious yet also extremely happy.

“The end is in sight, Soo!” Jongdae is shelving books in the same section Kyungsoo is hovering in.

Kyungsoo shoots him a dirty look, probably because of Jongdae’s loud voice, and goes back to looking at a shelf of books on vocal techniques. “That may be so, Jongdae, but we still have to survive the week.” He finally picks a book and walks away, clearly not up to entertaining Jongdae in the least.

Today is Jongdae’s last day as a library assistant and he can't help but have a spring in his step. Starting tomorrow he'll have time in between classes to study more or possibly take a nice long nap. He's just glad he got all of his hours and then some.

Jongdae has four exams in total. He's taking his Music Theory exam today after he finishes his hours for the library. Tomorrow is his exam for Aural Skills, Wednesday is Western Music History,  and Thursday is Diction. Which leaves his Friday completely free and he wants nothing more than to keep his routine of seeing Minseok that day.

Jongdae neglects his library duties to check his phone for messages. Surely enough he has a couple from Baekhyun.

_[Baek]: hey wanna go out friday night?_

_[Baek]: daaaaeeeee, answer me._

_[Baek]: whatever, we're going out whether you like it or not. jongin is coming too. invite minseok._

Jongdae snorts at the messages, Baekhyun is probably sneak messaging in class. He knew Baekhyun would want to go out, even though he already went out way more than Jongdae has recently.

_[Dae]: okay, I'll go. and duh, I'm gonna invite Minseok. I'm not being a third wheel._

Jongdae switches to his messages with Minseok.

_[Dae]: Hey, wanna go out with me, Baek, and Jongin on Friday? ●ω●_

_[Minseok]: Sure, where to?_

_[Dae]: Your club!_

_[Minseok]: Oh, cool! Yeah, let's go. Wouldn't want you to be a third wheel, lol._

_[Dae]: It's like you can read my mind._

_[Minseok]: Maybe I can?_

Jongdae smiles before pocketing his phone. Now he has even more to look forward to on Friday. Quietly humming, Jongdae gets back to shelving the neglected books in his cart.

Friday comes quicker than Jongdae expects it. All of his exams are done and he won't get his grades until next week. He wakes up to a chipper Baekhyun, undoubtedly excited about being done with exams but also about tonight.

“Dae~” Baekhyun calls out, the smell of coffee and food coming through his bedroom door. “Breakfast~ Rise and shine! We're officially free for the next four weeks!”

Jongdae groans into his pillow. It might be ten in the morning, but it's honestly too early for Jongdae or the end of the world. Crawling out of bed, Jongdae hops in the shower real quick to maybe wake himself up. It helps a little bit, but he's still not prepared for the sight in front of him when he walks to the kitchen.

Baekhyun is singing at the stove, his hips swaying as he's cooking. There's already a stack of pancakes on the table and bacon on the counter next to the stove.

“Are you dying?” Jongdae asks as he slides into his usual chair, eyeing the pancakes suspiciously.

“What? No? Why would you think that?” Baekhyun is still cooking what Jongdae assumes is eggs.

“You're cooking, singing, and dancing at ten in the morning on a Friday.” Jongdae gives him a flat look even if he can't see it. Jongdae hopes he can feel it, at least.

Baekhyun spins around with a smile. “I'm just happy, Dae. No more classes and we're going out tonight. Jongin is picking me up in a little bit for a lunch date too.”

Jongdae hums and grabs himself a plate and some pancakes. “Fair enough. Thanks for the food.”

Baekhyun brings the eggs and bacon to the table and they both chow down. It's not like they can eat like this every morning. He's just glad Baekhyun is decent at cooking.

Baekhyun leaves shortly after, promising to be home before dinner. Jongdae has his own plans too. Minseok had agreed to keeping up their normal cafe visits, despite having no real reason to go in that direction. It's not for another few hours, so Jongdae does what he does best and becomes a couch potato for the remainder of the morning. It's so refreshing to just be able to sprawl out on the couch and not have to worry about deadlines or getting to class on time. Now he can focus on Minseok and learning more about him. As if on cue, his phone goes off with a message from Minseok.

_[Minseok]: You awake?_

_[Dae]: Unfortunately, Baekhyun woke me up with singing and breakfast. ￣︿￣_

_[Minseok]: Haha, I wish I had a roommate who did that. Well, the cooking anyway. Taozi does plenty of singing already._

Jongdae chuckles. He's heard stories about Zitao from Minseok after finding out that they were not only friends but roommates too.

_[Dae]: Lol. You can have Baekhyun. I wouldn't mind a younger roommate who likes cuddling._

_[Minseok]: I'll have to pass. I remember the stories you've told me._

_[Dae]: ￣﹏￣_

_[Minseok]: We're still meeting up at the cafe, right?_

_[Dae]: Of course!!_

_[Minseok]: Okay. :) I'll see you in two hours then._

_[Dae]: Yep!_

Jongdae can't help grinning at his phone. If Baekhyun was here, he'd be making fun of Jongdae without a doubt. He's not here though, so Jongdae is free to fully express his joy with how much things have changed in the past several weeks. Not only is he friends with Minseok, but they seem to be getting closer and closer lately and it's making Jongdae a little crazy.

_[Dae]: Soo~ I think I really like Minseok_

_[Soo]: No shit._

_[Dae]: i don't know what to do about it, Soo ︶︿︶_

_[Soo]: Make a move like I've been telling you this whole time._

_[Dae]: but what if he rejects me? (;ω;)_

_[Soo]: I don't think you have anything to worry about. When have I ever been wrong?_

_[Dae]: when you were still denying that Junmyeon liked you_

_[Soo]: Other than that, ass. Anyway, that’s a perfect example for your situation. Stop being in denial._

Jongdae thinks that Kyungsoo is oversimplifying the issue. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon had known each other for a bit before they started dating. If Kyungsoo really wanted to compare, then Jongdae has barely known Minseok at all. There's no way for him to be really sure.

Two hours later and it's finally time for Jongdae to go meet Minseok at the cafe, so he throws on some jeans, a soft cream sweater, his shoes, and a jacket. It's not terribly cold today, so he's not too worried about a scarf or gloves. He does, however, try to get there quickly so that he's not out in the cold for longer than necessary.

When he enters the cafe, Minseok is already at their table with both of their drinks. Jongdae can't help but smile when he gets to the table. “I hope you weren't waiting too long. Thanks for the drink.”

Minseok shakes his head, awarding Jongdae with a gummy smile. “No, it's just been a few minutes and don't mention it. You can get mine next time, if you want.”

“Ah, I see how it is.” Jongdae laughs quietly, wrapping his hands around the hot cup to warm up his fingers.

Minseok takes a sip of his cappuccino before tilting his head and staring at Jongdae. Jongdae is pretty sure his blush is visible, but hopes Minseok will mistake it for him just coming in from the cold. Minseok smiles shyly, gazing down at his drink and unknowingly giving Jongdae a small reprieve. “I'm looking forward to tonight. We can finally go out and have some fun.”

“Are you saying I'm not normally fun?” Jongdae does his award-winning pout, wondering if Minseok will fall for his act.

Minseok snorts and shakes his head. “Don't you dare pull that on me, you know what I meant.”

Jongdae clearly is losing his touch or maybe Minseok is used to it like Kyungsoo. Either way, Jongdae chuckles, completely dropping the act. “Fine, fine.”

They sit in silence for a little bit, sipping their drinks and just enjoying the calm of the cafe and the stress free day.

It's Jongdae that breaks the silence with a question that he hasn't really had the chance to ask since they first met. “Hey, Minseok, what happened with your friend?”

Minseok looks up at Jongdae, confusion is written all over his face. “Huh?”

Jongdae shifts in his seat, wondering if he should just drop it, but decides to push forward. “Your friend. The one you used to come here with all of the time before I met you.”

Understanding replaces the confusion and Minseok furrows his brows, looking at his drink instead of at Jongdae.

Jongdae thinks that maybe he hit a nerve and rushes to amend the situation. “You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. Just forget I said anything.”

Minseok shakes his head and looks up to give Jongdae an apologetic smile. “No, it's okay. I'm not uncomfortable, but more surprised. It's been awhile since I thought about it.”

Jongdae regrets. “Ah, I'm sorry for reminding you.”

Minseok shakes his head again. “It’s fine. Really. Anyway, I'll tell you.” Minseok takes a few minutes to speak again, probably trying to get everything straightened out in his head. “Well… My _friend,_ you see, was actually my boyfriend.” Minseok looks at Jongdae, searching for a reaction. Jongdae tries to look as reassuring as possible. It seems to satisfy Minseok because he continues. “His name is Lu Han and he dumped me after getting a scholarship to play soccer somewhere far away.”

Jongdae makes a noise in the back of his throat, surprised at this new information. He doesn't know what to say, but he wants Minseok to continue.

“It was in January, so a bit before we met. I met him freshman year, so three years ago. Played on the team together until I quit about a year and a half ago, attached at the hip kind of thing. It hurt to say the least. I can't blame him though. Who knew when we would've seen each other again. Now that I think about it, it was really for the best.” Minseok shrugs a little, the tips of lips quirking in a barely there smile.

Jongdae isn't sure what to say, doesn't know what would be an appropriate response, so he settles for a lame “I'm sorry”.

Minseok perks up, smiling a little wider. “No need to apologize. I'm over it, honestly.”

“If you say so.” Jongdae smiles, nudging his foot against Minseok’s leg, trying to provide a little comfort. Minseok responds by trapping Jongdae’s foot between his legs and they both end up chuckling. “I have one more question. Why did you disappear the week before I first talked to you?”

Minseok thinks for a minute, before it dawns on him. “Ah, yeah, that. Lu Han flew out that Monday and I just kind of got sick and tired of moping here so I stayed away.”

“Ah, okay. That makes sense.” Jongdae is glad that the mystery is solved and decides to drop the serious talk.

They make small talk for the rest of the hour. Drinking their drinks and just being lost in their own little world. Minseok is the one to leave first, as usual even if it's reluctantly. He's got some errands to do before they go out tonight, but he promises to message Jongdae.

Jongdae leaves too, making his way to the apartment with a hurried stride. When he gets inside, he notices that Baekhyun and Jongin are already back. Thankfully they're sitting innocently on the couch with some takeout on the table in front of them.

Baekhyun looks back over the couch at him ,waving a little. “Welcome back, Dae. Come grab some food. You need to eat before we go out. Drinking on an empty stomach is asking for trouble.”

Jongdae peels his jacket off and hangs it up with a snort. “Yes, mother.”

“It's not my fault you're a lightweight.” Baekhyun sneers at him while Jongin laughs at how affronted Baekhyun is acting at being called mother.

Jongdae doesn't bother responding, because Baekhyun _is_ right. He is a lightweight due to rarely going out to drink. So instead he heeds Baekhyun’s advice and digs into the food on the table, answering messages while stuffing his face.

_[Soo]: You and Minseok are gross._

_[Dae]: ??????_

_[Soo]: Me and Junmyeon saw you at the cafe._

_[Dae]: what? i didn't see you at all. why didn't you come say hi?_

_[Soo]: You didn't see us because you were lost in your own world aka Minseok. Also I didn't want to interrupt your conversation, it looked pretty serious._

_[Dae]: ah yeah… he told me about his ex-boyfriend._

_[Soo]: So he is gay or at least swings that way. How'd that go?_

_[Dae]: it was okay. i was the one who asked and he told me._

_[Soo]: Hm, now you just have to make a move._

_[Dae]: Sooooooo ˋ︿ˊ_

Jongdae rolls his eyes at his phone. Kyungsoo is relentless but Jongdae knows he's right. Kyungsoo doesn't reply, undoubtedly done with him, so Jongdae switches to the new message from Minseok.

_[Minseok]: Almost done with errands. When are you guys showing up tonight?_

_[Dae]: Hopefully in two hours. Depends on how long it takes Baekhyun to get ready._

_[Minseok]: Great. Well, let me know. Looking forward to seeing you dance._

_[Dae]: Yah, I already told you I have two left feet._

_[Minseok]: We'll see~_

Jongdae stops himself from whining out loud, he doesn't need Baekhyun’s teasing because he knows the truth. Jongdae isn't exactly horrendous at dancing, but he's not _good_ either. Baekhyun would tease him constantly back in the day and Jongdae likes to think he's improved since then. However, it's been awhile since he last danced outside of the apartment and he really doesn't want to make a fool of himself. By the looks of it, there's no way he's escaping so he'll try to accept his fate with some dignity.

Jongdae gets finished eating shortly after, leaving the two lovebirds on the couch so that he can get started getting ready.

He's had his outfit picked out since they made plans. He hasn't worn it in awhile, but the outfit always scored him attention when he went out. He's hoping it'll grab Minseok’s attention tonight. He slips on a white, loose, long sleeve tunic shirt before tugging on his tight leather pants, tucking one side of the shirt in afterwards. Next is the accessories, some rings and a couple of necklaces. Jongdae decides to style his hair some, leaving one side to sweep over his brow.

Jongdae stands in front of his bathroom mirror, hoping that this works. It's been a long time since he's felt the need to impress someone and he knows he doesn't need to impress Minseok. But he _wants_ to.

“Jongdae~” Baekhyun’s voice brings him out of his thoughts and he turns around to head back into his room. “Hey, you ready-oh!” Baekhyun is standing in his doorway staring at Jongdae in surprise. “You look…”

“Like a disaster?” Jongdae grimaces and looks down at his clothes. Maybe he should've went the safe route, afterall.

“No!” Baekhyun shouts before biting down on his lip. “No. You look hot. Minseok is gonna be all over you, just you wait!”

Jongdae sags with relief. If Baekhyun thinks he looks good then it must be true. “Thanks, Baek. You two ready?”

Baekhyun looks back at Jongin, who is waiting by the door already ready to go. “Yep! We're ready. Message Minseok and tell him we'll be there in thirty.”

Jongdae does as he's told while trailing after Baekhyun and Jongin to Jongin’s car. Thankfully, Jongin is driving so Jongdae doesn't have to worry about dying before they get there.

_[Dae]: Be there in 30!_

_[Minseok]: Okay, I'll see you guys when you get here. :)_

Jongdae slips into the backseat of the car, buckling in and looking down at his phone. He wants to ask Minseok for a picture of what he's wearing, just so he can mentally prepare himself before they get there but he's not sure if it’s okay. At this point, Jongdae is really just a mess of nerves and excitement. He doesn't ask, instead he puts his phone away and enjoys the ride, joining Baekhyun in singing along to the radio.

When they get to the club there's already a bit of a line outside. Jongdae messages Minseok again to let him know they're outside waiting to get in and hopes that the wait isn't too long. He should've brought a jacket, his shirt isn't exactly the warmest.

Baekhyun is curled around Jongin, his whining muffled by Jongin’s shirt. “We should've came earlier.”

Jongdae is in the middle of agreeing when he hears his name being called from the entrance. Minseok is hanging out of the door, waving at them to come up. Baekhyun and Jongin are both looking at Jongdae, silently wondering if it's okay for them to skip the line, but Jongdae just shrugs and starts walking towards the door. Being friends with someone who works there must have its perks, afterall.

It's not until they get through the door and pay that Jongdae can fully look at Minseok. Tight, distressed black jeans that outline his thick thighs and a tight, black button up that accentuates his toned chest. Jongdae can't help the heat spreading from his chest to his gut. He's almost worried that he got caught staring, but when he looks at Minseok’s face he knows that the stare down is mutual. Minseok catches his gaze and grins, grabbing Jongdae’s wrist and dragging him to the bar. Jongdae can sort of hear Baekhyun muttering about being forgotten, but his focus is more on the heat of Minseok’s hand on his skin.

Minseok orders them both something, refusing Jongdae’s money when he tries to pay, and hands Jongdae a drink. “Here, try this. I'm glad you guys made it finally.”

Jongdae takes a sip, preparing for it to be strong, but is surprised by how pleasant it tastes. “Wow, this isn't bad.”

“I know you're a lightweight, so I made sure to not get anything too heavy.” Minseok smirks and Jongdae tries not to feel mortified for being such a wimp when it comes to alcohol.

They sit at the bar with Baekhyun and Jongin, chatting away while enjoying their drinks. Eventually the other two leave them to go dancing and Jongdae tries to prolong the inevitable by drinking his drink as slowly as possible. The inevitable is really the inevitable though, because when he looks over Minseok is giving him a knowing look and Jongdae is totally caught.

Minseok takes the drink out of Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae’s weak protest dying in his throat when Minseok’s hand replaces the drink. “Come on, Jongdae. I'll lead.” Jongdae can't really say anything to that, letting Minseok lead him to the dance floor and pull him in close when they get towards the center.

Minseok really does take the lead. He moves Jongdae so that Jongdae’s back is to his chest, resting his hands on Jongdae’s hips. Jongdae can feel Minseok’s breath on his nape and can't help the shiver that travels down his body or the way his heart is beating in his chest. Another second and he can feel the smile on Minseok’s lips as they press up against shell of his ear. “Relax, I've got you. Just follow my lead.”

Minseok moves his hips to the beat, using his hands to move Jongdae’s with his. Jongdae follows as best as he can, the heat of Minseok’s body spreading throughout his. Another few words of encouragement, breath caressing his ear. “Good, you're doing so good.”

Once they get a rhythm and Minseok’s lips trail along his nape and exposed shoulder, Jongdae’s pretty sure that the small amount of alcohol has already burned off, no longer the cause of the heat in his gut.  He's so dizzy with the heat of Minseok’s touch. This closeness, a line they hadn't really crossed yet, it's overwhelming. Jongdae drops his head back on Minseok’s shoulder, letting Minseok take advantage of his exposed throat. Minseok’s lips feel like sin against his skin, so so so hot. He can't help but wrap his arm around Minseok’s neck, pressing them even closer together, wanting Minseok to know that he _wants_.

Minseok hums against his throat, the vibrations almost making Jongdae whimper. All the doubt Jongdae had is being erased by Minseok’s lips, his fingers digging into Jongdae’s hips, his chest and hips pressing into him.

Half of him regrets not coming here with Minseok sooner, but the other half knows it’s better this way. it's more meaningful this way, they know each other and have survived even the most boring of tasks together. The only thought that can really form in his head is whether or not this is the heat of the moment for Minseok or something more. Jongdae can't stop himself from wanting more.

Minseok’s voice, hot breath on his ear, brings him back to the here and now. Minseok’s fingers are under the loose side of his shirt, pressing against his skin. “Why these pants?”

Jongdae smirks, glad that he's not the only one affected. He tilts his head enough to press his lips against Minseok’s ear, a small form of payback. “You don't like them?”

Jongdae turns his head away before Minseok can pull back and kiss him. He's being a tease and he knows it, but he doesn't want their first kiss to be in the middle of a club as cheesy as that sounds. Minseok retaliates by biting down on Jongdae’s ear, causing a full body shudder and Jongdae isn't sure how much longer he can last if this keeps up.

“I know you just got here, but let me take you home.” Minseok’s lips are back to trailing along his throat, his shoulder, back to his jaw. Jongdae just swallows and nods, not trusting his voice to give an appropriate response.

Once again Minseok leads him, off the dance floor, out of the club, and to Minseok’s car. They don't really speak on the way to Jongdae’s apartment, Minseok’s unoccupied hand gripping Jongdae’s thigh says more than enough. Jongdae shoots Baekhyun a message to let him know he left and puts his phone away so he can focus on just Minseok.

Somehow the ride home seems unbearably long and Jongdae is just about to die from frustration by the time they get there. Jongdae fumbles with the keys, trying to unlock the door, while Minseok’s hands are wandering, his lips attached to Jongdae’s throat once again.

Once Jongdae unlocks and opens the door, Minseok is pushing them through the doorway, closing the door and pushing Jongdae up against it. The moan that escapes Jongdae’s lips is absolutely filthy, he's on the edge, so desperate for this. They haven't kissed, their lips hovering, breath fanning over each other’s faces. Minseok’s hands slide down the back of his thighs and pull, yanking his legs up so Jongdae has no other choice but to wrap himself around Minseok. The strength in Minseok’s arms inciting all sorts of thoughts in Jongdae’s mind.

When their lips finally meet, it's like liquid fire. Jongdae’s moan muffled by Minseok’s mouth, he feels like he's going to melt into the door.

Minseok pulls away, kissing along Jongdae’s jaw, down his throat, and back up to his ear. “God, Jongdae, you're so hot.” Jongdae whimpers, the back of his head banging against the door. “So hot, as soon as I saw you at the club I just wanted to take you home.” Minseok nips and sucks at his throat, making Jongdae gasp, moan, claw at his back. When Minseok’s hips shift forward, they both let out a groan.

“Minseok, please.” Jongdae manages to slur out, intoxicated by the feel of Minseok pressing him into the solid door.

“Yeah.” Minseok seems to know exactly what Jongdae wants, carrying him to his bedroom with ease, Jongdae kissing what he can along the way.

Minseok tries to lower them both onto the bed, but ultimately fails and kind of drops him. Jongdae can't help but huff out a laugh. “Not as strong as I thought you were, I see.”

Minseok is grinning before smacking the inside of Jongdae’s thigh, making him moan from the sting. “The snark isn’t all gone, I see.”

“You can never get rid of the snark. That's just a part of me.” Jongdae smirks, eyeing Minseok who is kneeling between his legs. He can see the outline of Minseok’s half-hard cock thanks to the tight jeans.

Minseok crawls over him, dipping down for a kiss. “We'll see.”

Jongdae enjoys the challenge in Minseok’s eyes and bucks up in answer. They both moan at the brief contact before Minseok is pinning down Jongdae’s waist with one hand, the other threading through and pulling on Jongdae’s hair. The control Minseok has is making Jongdae shiver in anticipation.

“Is this okay?” Minseok whispers as he noses along Jongdae’s throat, kissing and nipping periodically.

“Yeah, yeah. Please.” Jongdae is desperate, his cock is suffocating in these tight pants and he’s been wanting this for awhile now.

Minseok makes quick work of Jongdae’s shirt, tossing it somewhere, and kisses at his newly exposed skin. Paying special attention to his nipples, licking and biting until Jongdae is a writhing mess, before making his way down to Jongdae’s pants.

Minseok doesn't take off Jongdae’s pants immediately, instead spending time sucking bruises into his hips while palming his cock through the leather. Jongdae is whimpering again by the time Minseok starts to drag down his pants, the relief of his cock finally being free short lived when Minseok takes the head into his mouth.

“Fuck, Min.” Minseok looks up at him, eyebrows raised at the nickname, but Jongdae could care less with the wet heat of Minseok’s mouth around him. Minseok doesn't seem to mind it either with the way he returns to mouthing at Jongdae’s cock while pulling his pants and shoes all the way off.

Minseok pulls away after a minute and starts getting himself undressed, Jongdae groaning at the loss of attention. He goes to stroke himself, but Minseok stops undressing long enough to swat his hand and give him a pointed look. Jongdae surrenders easily, moving his hands away from his own body and above his head. His cock is leaking precum on his stomach as he watches Minseok get undressed. Minseok’s soft cheeks are a deception for what’s hiding under his clothes; muscled arms, sculpted abs, strong thighs, thick cock. Jongdae wants to taste and touch, has never wanted so badly to worship another person’s body.

The touch of skin against skin when Minseok joins him back on the bed is electrifying and they both moan as their cocks touch. This has been going on too long, both of them are so close to the edge. Jongdae leans over just enough to feel around in his nightstand drawer for the lube and condoms, pausing briefly to moan when he feels Minseok’s mouth on him once more. He finally grabs the items and moves back, tossing them down next to Minseok.

Minseok works quickly, opening him up while continuing to lavish his cock and thighs with attention. Jongdae gets impatient, heels digging into the mattress, when Minseok stays at three fingers for more than a couple of minutes. “Ready, I'm ready, Min. Please.”

That's all the cue Minseok needs before he's putting a condom on and pressing the head of his cock against Jongdae’s rim. Minseok is so meticulous and thorough as he eases in, searching Jongdae’s face for any sign of discomfort and Jongdae can't help but pull him down and kiss him for it. When Minseok’s hips are flush against Jongdae’s ass, Jongdae lets out the lowest of moans, reveling in how absolutely full he feels. “So good, Min. God, you feel so amazing in me.”

Minseok presses his moan into Jongdae’s throat, his hips stuttering a little as he tries to remain in control. “You're so tight, Jongdae. So hot.”

Jongdae can't take it anymore, wants more, moves his own hips to feel more. Minseok takes the hint and begins to move, his thrusting quickly picking up speed, the slap of skin against skin loud in the room.

Jongdae manages to squeeze in “good”, “so good”, “yes, Min” between his moans until he can't, until the only thing he can manage to do is moan and breathe in the scent of Minseok.

Minseok keeps up his pace, alternating between thumbing and pinching Jongdae’s nipples and kissing him breathless. Murmurs of “You're taking me so well” and “So perfect” hot on his ear. Jongdae isn't sure how much longer he can last, wishes it could last forever as he claws down Minseok’s sweaty back, surely leaving marks that will last days.

Jongdae’s body feels like it's on fire and electrified at the same time, knows he's close and tells Minseok brokenly between moans. It's the hand around his cock that tips him over the edge and Jongdae cums with a shout of Minseok’s name. Minseok finishes a minute after, groaning Jongdae’s name into his throat.

Minseok doesn't collapse on him, but instead pulls out, much to Jongdae’s displeasure, and takes the condom off, tying it and throwing it away in the wastebin by Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae watches as he makes his way to the bathroom, the sound of water turning on briefly reaches Jongdae’s ears before Minseok is coming back and cleaning him off.

Jongdae is absolutely enamored, infatuated, crushing on Minseok. His heart's still pounding, but he's not sure if it's leftover from the sex or the overwhelming amount of feelings he has as Minseok slides into bed next to him and pulls him close.

“You okay?” Minseok is once again searching his face, his hand against Jongdae’s cheek and thumbing at his cheekbone.

Jongdae takes in a deep breath, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Touching Minseok’s hand with his own, he nods. “Yeah, I'm perfect. You?”

The soft smile that graces Minseok’s face makes Jongdae’s breath catch in his throat. It speaks of pure adoration, affection, possibly love. Minseok leans in and kisses him gently. “Perfect.”

They don't speak past that, questions are left for in the morning when they're more awake. Instead they just share soft kisses until they both fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

☆☆☆

“Jongdae, breakfast~” Baekhyun’s voice has never been as annoying as it is now.

Minseok is groaning into Jongdae’s shoulder. “Now I know what you mean. Is he ever quiet?”

Jongdae grins, laughing quietly. “Nope.” Snuggling closer to Minseok, Jongdae slides his hand up and down Minseok’s back, enjoying waking up to the pleasant heat of Minseok’s body pressed against his.

“Hm, stop rubbing me or we might have a round two.” Minseok mumbles, clearly still sleepy.

Jongdae nips at Minseok’s shoulder, heat pooling in his gut at the thought. Another thought comes to mind, though, that has Jongdae grinning once again. “We should, it'd be payback for all the times I've had to listen to Baekhyun get laid.”

Looking at him with one eye open, Minseok smirks before wiggling his way under the covers without a word. Jongdae barely has any warning then he’s gasping out Minseok’s name.

An hour or so later, Minseok convinces Jongdae that they should probably make an appearance, much to Jongdae’s displeasure. Baekhyun and Jongin are on the couch, cuddled up and watching TV. Baekhyun looks up at the sound of them entering the living room, smirking knowingly. “Food is in the microwave if you're hungry. I only made pancakes this time, I hope that's okay.”

“Thanks, Baek.” Jongdae drags Minseok to the kitchen, wanting to escape the cocky look in Baekhyun’s eyes. His friend is really the worst.

They start scarfing down the pancakes immediately, starving from all the energy they used up since last night. Jongdae smiles softly between bites when he feels Minseok caressing his leg with his foot. When Jongdae looks up, Minseok reaches over to brush some crumbs off his lips. Jongdae feels like melting and going up in flames all at the same time, so Jongdae does the next best thing and blurts out, “I like you.”

Minseok laughs quietly and gives Jongdae his signature gummy smile. “I like you too.”

“Are you boyfriends finally?” Baekhyun’s voice interrupts the moment, he's leaning against the kitchen doorway with Jongin draped across his back, chin digging into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Jongdae glares at Baekhyun, but turns to Minseok, wanting to see his reaction. Minseok is already looking at him, smiling with a hopeful look.

They answer in unison. “Yeah.”

“Finally!” Baekhyun throws his hands up in the air, dislodging Jongin from his spot and misses the disgruntled look Jongin gives him. “I'm gonna go tell Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae whips his head around, whining. “You better not, Byun Baekhyun! I want to tell him!”

A cackle is the only answer he receives as Baekhyun walks away with Jongin in tow.

“So did you talk about me a lot to your friends?” Minseok brings him back to reality and Jongdae is absolutely mortified.

“Maybe.” Jongdae pouts, not liking being outed for possibly liking Minseok way before the feeling was mutual.

Minseok nudges him with his foot. “It's okay, I did too.”

Relief is such an amazing feeling and Jongdae is feeling so high with emotions right now. While Minseok is finishing the last of his pancakes, Jongdae decides to message Kyungsoo.

_[Dae]: i'm dating Minseok now! ≧﹏≦_

_[Soo]: Baekhyun already told me. Congrats._

_[Dae]: damn him, i told him i wanted to tell you. and thanks, i can't wait for you to meet him, Soo, i think you'll like him._

_[Soo]: From how much you've told me, I feel like i already know him. But really, Dae, I'm glad you're happy._

_[Dae]: thanks, Soo (oTωT)o_

Minseok is looking at him fondly when he puts his phone down finally. It's a look that is familiar to Jongdae and he's surprised he didn't see the amount of affection in it until now. Denial really is a powerful thing. “So, Min, wanna go to the cafe later? I know it's Saturday, but I feel like today is the day for new beginnings.”

Minseok chuckles at the nickname, shaking his head in exasperation. That fond look is back on his face and Jongdae decides it's one of his favorite Minseok expressions, second only to the gummy smile. “Sure, _Dae_.”

It’s when they're at the cafe, much to the surprise of Chanyeol, drinking their drinks that Jongdae’s looking at Minseok laugh and thinking that he's never felt more lucky or excited for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, if you've managed to read this pretty good sized mess, then thank you so much;;  
> Second, I want to apologize for the shitty porn, it's my second time writing it and I'm still not really comfortable with it. Also I won't lie, the whole time I was half tempted to change this to baekchen, because i just kinda fell in love with their friendship, rip..  
> Lastly, I really can't believe I completed this but here it is. Comments are always welcome, of course. Most of all, just thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.;;


End file.
